Tammy and Tommy's Rainbow Magic Adventure
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: The kids are visiting Tammy and Tommy, the twin children of Timmy and Annabelle, but it's actually a very important visit between the adults when Tammy finds a book called The Ultimate Book of Fairies. She and the others are then told about the evil Jack Frost along with the good Rainbow Fairies as they must help save Rainspell Island from Jack before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

Akito, Estelle, Felicity, and Vincent had come to visit the Turner household where they could meet the twins known as Tommy and Tammy. Their parents decided to catch up with Timmy and Annabelle, and of course their kids found their conversation boring.

"Hey, you guys wanna come play in the attic?" Tammy whispered to their new friends.

"Sure." Akito whispered back.

Tammy and Tommy then went to take their new friends upstairs.

"I guess they got bored." Annabelle smirked.

"I wonder why." Timmy smirked back.

The adults soon shared a fond laugh with each other.

"Oh, it's so good to see you guys after so long..." Annabelle smiled. "It feels like it's been a while since we all spent time together, especially when Atticus would babysit after Vicky got fired."

"And a good thing too." Timmy said.

"Yeah, that woman was horrible." Atticus said.

"Do you know what she's up to now?" Mo asked.

"I think she's trying to run a Day Care Center now." Annabelle muttered.

"With how she has her way with kids, she's going to have a horrible business." Atticus said.

"That's Vicky for ya," Timmy chuckled. "Icky with a V."

"That song is always a classic." Annabelle giggled to her husband.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with the kids..._**

"Hey, an old superhero costume," Akito said as he found an old red and yellow outfit. "Cleft: The Boy Chin Wonder?"

"That must've been Daddy's when he was our age." Tammy said.

"Heh, it's kinda cool." Akito chuckled before putting it down.

"Hey, guys, what's this?" Vincent asked.

Everyone turned to Vincent and came to him as he held a book.

"The Ultimate Book of Fairies?" Tammy wondered. "This must be Mom's."

"Ooh, let's read it." Estelle smiled.

"Okay!" Tammy smiled back as she cracked it open.

There were a king and queen shown on the front page.

"A king and queen, named Oberon and Titania!" Tommy spotted.

"They sound nice." Tammy smiled.

"Oh, my gosh!" Estelle gasped. "That Jack Frost guy looks a bit scary."

"Yeah... He does a little..." Felicity had to admit. "Not like in that movie, Rise of the Guardians."

"He's like an evil Jack Frost." Akito said.

"Oh, look at these fairies, all colors of the rainbow." Tammy smiled.

"Yeah..." The others smiled to the images.

"They're called The Rainbow Fairies," Tammy said. "Ruby the Red Fairy, Amber the Orange Fairy, Sunny the Yellow Fairy, Fern the Green Fairy, Sky the Blue Fairy, Inky the Indigo Fairy, and Heather the Violet Fairy."

"Let's keep reading." Vincent smiled.

They kept reading for a while and there seemed to be a blank page. However, it was only blank to those without fairy blood. Tammy seemed to take off her glasses, rubbed her eyes, and put them back on as she saw a special text written.

"What do you see?" Estelle asked.

"There... There's something written here..." Tammy whispered.

"Where?" Felicity frowned. "I do not see anything."

"Can't you see this?" Tammy asked, showing the writing, but it was invisible to them.

"We don't see anything." Estelle said.

Tammy pouted to them.

"Wait..." Akito said before taking the book and running back downstairs. "Dad!" he then called out.

* * *

The adults laughed together as they shared one of their old stories with each other before seeing the young strong boy show up.

"Oh, aren't you kids getting along okay up there?" Mo frowned in concern.

"Yeah, but we found this book, and where Tammy sees some writing that we can't see." Akito told them.

"Tammy sees something in that book...?" Annabelle asked, sounding slightly emotional.

"Yes, Aunt Annabelle," Akito said to her since she and Timmy told them all to call them that. "It's really weird, it's a book called-"

"The Ultimate Book of Fairies." Annabelle said knowingly.

"Yeah?" Akito nodded.

"I thought she and Tommy were too young for this, but I suppose it's now time..." Annabelle said.

Timmy held her arm in comfort and support.

"Too young for what?" Akito asked. "And I only said Tammy saw the writting that we couldn't see, not both Tammy and Tommy."

"Is that why you guys came over today?" Timmy asked Atticus, Cherry, and Mo.

"Yes, mostly, we were told this would be a good time..." Mo replied. "I hope you're not mad."

"Of course not." Annabelle replied.

"What is going on?! Why isn't anybody listening to me?!" Akito complained as the adults didn't talk at him. "Am I just invisible over here?!"

The adults all looked bashful then.

"Sorry, kiddo, this is just a serious matter for the Greening-Turner family..." Cherry told her nephew.

"All right, since we know about your heritage, I suppose I should share mine," Annabelle said to Akito. "I'm part fairy."

"Cool," Akito smiled before thinking of something. "Wait, then does this mean that what Tammy is seeing on the blank page is some magical writing that only a fairy can read?"

"Yes, she is..." Timmy replied. "I'm not surprised she's able to, she's so much like Annabelle was when we were kids."

"This'll be a great answer too," Annabelle added. "She's been feeling like an average kid that no one understands lately."

"Believe me, I relate to that part a lot." Timmy whispered.

"We can understand how you can relate." Cherry said.

"So, Tammy's a fairy?" Akito asked.

"I think you all best come downstairs," Cherry suggested. "Keep that book with you."

"Okay." Akito said.

The adults soon came into the kitchen to meet up.

Akito came back to the attic to see the others. "Uh, Mom, Dad, Aunt Cherry, Aunt Annabelle, and Uncle Timmy all wanna see us." he then said to them after they explored through Timmy and Annabelle's old things.

"What about?" Tommy asked.

"They just said they have to see all of us together." Akito said.

Tommy and Tammy looked a little nervous, but followed them and they soon saw their parents.

* * *

Timmy held onto the family fish bowl which had a pair of goldfish who smiled to the Turner twins.

"You wanted to see all of us?" Tammy gulped.

"Yes, we did..." Timmy nodded.

"What did we do?" Tommy whimpered.

"It's okay, you didn't do anything bad..." Annabelle soothed her children. "It's about the book, and fairies."

"Yeah, but, fairies aren't real, Mom..." Tommy told his mother. "The teachers in school said so."

"Actually, they are." Annabelle told her children.

"They are?" Tommy and Tammy asked.

"And we have special proof." Timmy smiled before looking to their fish and winked to them.

The fish winked back.

"Ready, Cosmo?" The female fish asked.

"Ready, Wanda!" The male fish replied.

"Did those fish just talk?" Tommy asked.

There was then a poof cloud and the fish became floating fairies with wands and wings which startled the Turner twins.

"I'm Cosmo!" The male fairy smiled.

"And I'm Wanda!" The female fairy added.

"And we're..." Cosmo and Wanda said together before flying backwards. "YOUR FAIRY GODPARENTS!"

"S-S-So fairies _are_ real?" Tammy and Tommy smiled.

"I dunno what kind of lies that school is telling you, but yes, they are," Timmy smiled back. "Believe me, before I met Cosmo and Wanda, I felt the same way."

"Whoa." Tommy said.

"So, they've found the book, eh?" Wanda smiled.

"Looks like it, Wanda." Annabelle smiled back.

"I knew it'd come in handy someday," Wanda smirked. "That's why I gave it to you for your baby shower."

"So, there really is another Jack Frost?" Tammy asked.

Cosmo and Wanda shuddered to that name.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tommy muttered.

"He's the ruthless and greedy King of the Goblins." Annabelle frowned.

"I thought that was Froglip?" Felicity spoke up.

"He was the substitute." Cosmo said.

"Oh..." Felicity said. "I like that story though..."

"I'm sure you do, Kitten, now Jack Frost is quite dark and menacing, especially when it comes to the cold." Cherry told the kids.

"That makes sense." Estelle said.

"We also saw The Rainbow Fairies." Tammy said.

"Ah, yes..." Annabelle nodded. "Wanda's told me many stories about them and about Rainspell Island."

"I just hope that they're going to be reunited." Cosmo said.

"How will we find out?" Felicity pouted.

"Maybe you should find out for yourself..." Annabelle wondered if that would be okay.

"By the book?" Tammy asked.

"Could they do that?" Annabelle asked Cosmo and Wanda. "Uh, Jorgen won't interfere, will he?"

"You let me worry about him," Wanda replied. "Let's let the kids have some fun."

"Yeah." Cosmo nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, Cosmo and Wanda." Annabelle smiled.

"Of course!" Cosmo smiled back. "We're two halves of a whole idiot!"

The kids soon opened the book again.

"So, do I read this poem then?" Tammy asked.

"It's actually a fairy spell," Mo informed. "So, go ahead, Tammy."

Tammy smiled and soon cleared her throat to read aloud. " _'Of wands and wings, And floaty crowny things, Life can't be tragic, Especially if you believe in the power of fairy magic_ '." she then read before the book glowed and seemed to summon the kids.

"What's happening?" Akito asked.

"Looks like we're going in!" Estelle gasped.

"Whoa, wait, not yet!" Akito yelped, but it was too late.

"Whoa, that looks like fun!" Cosmo smiled. The green-haired fairy soon joined them, and where Wanda went after him.

"Be careful!" Annabelle cried out. "Oh... I'm worried about them already."

Atticus frowned to that before smiling as he had an idea, then used his magic on the TV remote and turned on the TV to show them what was going on with the kids. "This way we can watch what's going on." He smiled.

"Thanks, Atticus." Timmy smiled back to that with how Annabelle would get sometimes.

"Oh! I'll make some popcorn." Annabelle decided.

Once the popcorn was made, they watched to see what was going on with their kids.


	2. Chapter 2

The kids yelped as they were falling through a long path before they ended up in what looked like a new town and they landed on top of each other.

"Hey, what gives?!" A familiar female voice muffled.

"Is anyone hurt?" Akito asked as he barely reacted.

"I think I'm okay." Felicity pouted as she looked at her arm that had a small bruise, but nothing serious.

"I think we might have landed on someone." Estelle said.

They soon all got up and off to see who it was.

"Emi...?" Akito asked while flushing bright red in his face.

"Akito?" Emi smiled as she got up.

"Emi!" Akito beamed.

"Akito!" Emi beamed back.

The two soon shared a loving hug with each other.

"Where'd you come from?" Akito suddenly wondered.

"Uh, well, if your parents haven't told you this, I would," Emi replied. "But when a man and a woman love each other very much-"

"I meant why are you here?" Akito asked.

"Oh..." Emi blushed then before chuckling. "Um... I'm not sure actually... I found this book about fairies, and somehow, I got pulled into it!"

"Weird." Tommy said.

"Oh, are these new friends?" Emi asked about the Turner twins.

"Oh, uh, sorry," Akito chuckled. "Emi, these are Tommy and Tammy. They're the kids of our parents' old friends."

"It's nice to meet you." Tammy smiled.

"Hi, there." Emi smiled back.

"Do you live in Akito and Estelle's hometown?" Tommy asked.

"I'm actually from a place called Pallet Town," Emi replied. "I usually travel to different regions with my brother and our friends like Pikachu."

"That's nice." Tammy smiled.

"So... Where are we?" Emi asked.

"That's what we're trying to figure out..." Vincent said. "I guess we should explore for a little while until we find some more people."

"Yeah, why not?" Tommy shrugged.

They began to explore the area. There were two girls who appeared to be alone together.

"I can hardly believe we just met a few days ago, Rachel," The first girl smiled. "It seems like we've been best friends forever!"

"I feel the same way, Kristy," The second girl smiled back. "It's been an amazing week, hasn't it?"

"You could even say... Magical!" The first girl beamed.

The group soon came out to find the two girls as they bonded as best friends. And where they saw something fly over to the girls and where it was a fairy.

"I-It's an actual fairy..." Tammy whispered in amazement.

"Yeah..." Tommy smiled to his sister.

"I can't thank you enough," The fairy smiled between the girls. "I thought I'd be trapped inside Rainspell Carousal forever! Watching over laughing children was lovely, but the music was awfully loud!"

"You'll be happy to know that your sisters are all safe and sound, Heather." Kristy smiled at the violet fairy.

"What?!" The fairy asked after uncovering her ears.

"Follow! Us!" Rachel told her.

But before they could go...

"Hello?" Tommy called out. "Is anybody here?"

The two girls and violet fairy looked over to Tommy after hearing him call out. The group soon walked out to see the two girls.

"Who're you?" Rachel smiled.

"Oh, um, hello there," Emi smiled back. "My name's Emi, and this is Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity, and those are Tammy and Tommy."

"We're kind of new around here." Estelle added.

"I should say so," Rachel smiled. "We haven't seen you before."

"You do seem friendly though, I hope you are." Kristy added.

"We sure are." Tammy smiled back.

"Maybe you'd like to be friends too?" Rachel suggested with a smile.

"Oh, uh, you sure?" Felicity asked, almost shyly.

"We insist!" Rachel and Kristy smiled.

"Then okay." Akito smiled back.

"So, when can we meet her sisters?" Estelle asked, referring to Heather.

"Maybe you'd like to right now." Heather suggested.

"We'd love to." Vincent smiled.

"Come on then!" Rachel giggled as she took Tommy's hand and ran with him.

* * *

The group soon followed after the two girls and the fairy as she flew towards a rainbow that was shown. The rainbow actually led to an actual pot like in folklore.

"Wow, there really is a pot at the end of a rainbow..." Felicity commented in amazement.

"Look who we found!" Rachel called out to the pot.

"Ruby!" Heather smiled to the fairy who came out.

"Heather!" The red fairy smiled as she flew to the violet fairy.

"Sunny! Sky! Inky! Fern! Amber!" Heather smiled to the yellow, blue, indigo, green, and orange fairies who came out next. "You're all okay!"

Ruby hugged Heather first as the other fairies came out to see the violet fairy.

"The Rainbow Fairies, up close and in person." Tammy smiled as she seemed to love this more than the others.

"Amazing!" Tommy smiled as well.

Suddenly, there were magical sparkles which reached the ground and flowers of different colors seemed to bloom in the grass.

"Ooh... I wonder if Mom has seen anything like this!" Estelle smiled to the nature.

"And to think, when my parents told me we were coming to Rainspell Island for the spring holiday, I was worried I'd be bored silly!" Rachel smiled to Kristy.

"You've been here for a week?" Emi asked.

"Well, we're on vacation from school, aren't you?" Kristy replied.

"We don't go to school." Emi said.

"Oh?" Kristy and Rachel replied.

"Well, we do, but they don't," Tommy said about the others before crossing his arms with a pout. "Lucky..."

"It's true." Akito said.

"Oh..." Kristy and Rachel then said.

"Well, welcome to Rainspell Island!" Kristy smiled politely.

"It sure is peaceful." Emi smiled back.

"Oh, yes..." Kristy nodded.

"I can't thank you enough for being so brave, and strong, and clever!" The green fairy smiled as she flew up to the girls.

"A compliment like that will do very nicely, thank you." Rachel smiled as she bowed with Kristy.

"Why don't I write you a song? The Ballad of Kristy and Rachel." The indigo fairy smiled before playing her guitar.

"What about a cloud tribute?" The blue fairy suggested, using her magic on a bunch of clouds and made them into Kristy and Rachel's faces.

"Let's let Queen Titania and King Oberon decide," Ruby suggested. "I'm sure they'd love to meet Kristy, Rachel, and their new friends in person."

"Good idea, Ruby," The orange fairy smiled giggling a bit before looking at the group. "Would you like to come to Fairy Land with us?"

"Fairy Land?" Tammy's eyes sparkled to that name.

"We'd love to!" Kristy and Rachel added.

This made the Rainbow Fairies cheer and then fly in a circle around the group.

 _'What are they doing?'_ Tommy thought to himself.

The Rainbow Fairies soon brought out their wands, and they soon pointed their wands to the sky.

"Look, Tommy, they're gonna use their magic on us!" Tammy beamed to her brother.

"Lift off!" Heather smiled as she used her wand along with her sisters.

A rainbow glow soon filled the air and spread out towards the group and they levitated in the air and had fairy wings.

"We have wings!" Emi smiled. "And we're now fairy size."

"I feel like Thumbelina." Estelle giggled.

"That tickles!" Rachel and Kristy giggled about the magic.

* * *

The group soon started flying around with the fairies. The kids all seemed to enjoy themselves, even the boys. However, right behind them, a twister seemed to be coming and was making the colorful and beautiful plants rather cold and gloomy. Estelle seemed to notice this and when they were flying over the stream of water it was being frozen over which told her one thing.

"I wonder if this is how Aunts Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie felt about becoming Breezies." Akito said to himself.

The twister soon caught the kids while they were having their fun as fairies. The Rainbow Fairies soon began to panic for the kids. Suddenly, they all had a rough landing after the twister knocked them off course.

"He's coming~..." The yellow fairy trembled.

"Who's coming?!" Rachel and Kristy wondered out of fear.

"Jack Frost!" The Rainbow Fairies shivered.

A bright light shined in the sky before wicked laughter accompanied it.

"That must be him," Akito glared as he got back up, rising his fists. "Bring it on! I say, bring it on!"

They soon saw what this Jack Frost looked like. He had pointed ears with a crooked nose with blue skin and dark hair.

"He looks like the Ice King." Tommy commented to the others.

"Only without the beard and crown and has a staff-like wand." Tammy said.

Other goblins came out and they looked a bit dumb as they came by their leader. Tommy and Tammy both sweat-dropped to that as that was a bit unimpressive and quite embarrassing.

"You goblins really know how to spoil an entrance!" Jack sneered to the three of them.

"He did it!" The three goblins told him as they pointed to each others.

"Well, well, well~..." Jack chuckled as he took a look. "What do we have here? A Rainbow Fairy reunion? My invitation must've got lost in the mail!"

"Leave us alone, Jack!" Ruby demanded as she protected the others.

"Yeah, or else you're in for a world of pain!" Akito added.

"Why? So you can go back to Fairy Land and spoil it by making it all cheery and colorful again?" Jack huffed before he turned around to see one of his minions had a weapon out.

"I've got 'em cornered, Boss!" The goblin smiled confidently.

"Leonardo! Watch where you're pointing that thing!" Jack Frost told the middle goblin.

"Its's not a thing! It's my latest invention!" The goblin replied as he showed it off in pride. "The Later Go 3000!-"

The other goblin soon came over, knocking him down on the ground. "It was my brilliant idea!" he then argued with Leonardo.

"No, it wasn't, Edison!" Leonardo told him.

"Was too!" Edison argued.

"Wasn't!" Leonardo argued.

"Was!" Edison argued.

Tommy and Tammy shared a glance with each other as they watched the goblins. The short and fat goblin tried to get a word in, but a car muffler fell from nowhere onto his head.

"Where did that come from?" Vincent asked out of amusement.

"I dunno, but don't let it stop." Akito smirked.

"We keep telling you to wear a helmet, Newton." Edison smirked before laughing with Leonardo.

"It's time to put the Rainbow Fairies on ice," Jack glared to the fairies as he brought out his staff. "Once and for all!"

"Scatter!" Estelle yelped.

Luckily, everyone was able to flutter away in time before the ice hit them. Jack laughed as he continued to shoot ice at them until he would freeze them. Leonardo soon shot his invention and trapped Sunny and Inky into nets before they landed on Newton's head.

"It's like his head is a magnet for anything falling from the sky." Vincent said.

"Glad I'm not him in that case." Felicity smiled bashfully.

"It worked! It worked! Oh, I am a genius!" Leonardo laughed.

"No, I am." Edison smirked smugly.

"Bet you're not bright enough to catch us, Edison." Kristy teased.

The goblins smirked and soon went to try and do that. Edison lunged out for the girls, but they flew away and he ended up against solid ice and slipped. Jack glared as he soon managed to trap Fern, Ruby, and Amber into ice blocks and laughed at them. Kristy and Rachel began to pull Edison on his ears. Edison groaned and struggled, trying to get free, but they soon threw him out into the ice as he slipped and had trouble keeping his balance. He then ended up flying in the air and knocked down Newton as he tried to grab a hold of the two fairies on his head.

"Gotcha!" Leonardo smirked as Heather and Sky were next, only for him to get hit next by the other two goblins, and where the net was shot up.

Jack grinned to the fairies he had in his clutches only to get run over by his minions. Akito and Emi flew over the surface as they watched the four soon roll down a hill and bounced down like a ball and they all crashed in the under ground together and the net had snared them all inside.

"You clumsy fools!" Jack Frost glared at the goblins.

"It was his fault!" The goblins groaned, pointing to each other in blame.

Akito and Emi rolled their eyes together before going back to the others.

* * *

Felicity smiled as she took the nets off of Inky and Sunny with Vincent.

"Now to unfreeze Fern, Ruby and Amber." Vincent said.

"Don't worry, we'll handle that part." Sunny smiled as she and Inky used their magic to free the frozen ones.

Fern, Ruby, and Amber giggled once they were freed.

"You really 'bowled' them over!" Amber giggled to their new friends.

The others soon laughed with her. Jack soon grunted as he tried to reach for his staff.

"Ah, ah, ah~" Tammy tutted to that as she took the staff. "We'll take that!"

"Very good, my dear." Ruby smiled to the brunette girl.

"Ooh, can I do the honors?" Tammy smiled back to the red fairy.

"Sure, just tell him..." Ruby smiled before whispering.

Tammy nodded as she then pointed the stuff towards Jack. "'Back to Fairy Land, you must go, Captured in a dome of snow'!"

And where just like magic, Jack and his goblins were now trapped in a dome of snow at the size of a snow globe. Rachel and Kristy gasped in amazement to this.

"Altogether now, girls," Ruby told the other fairies as she brought out her wand. "Let's make a bit of rainbow magic!"

The seven fairies soon flew in the air and used their magic to make the world pretty and colorful again. The kids soon joined the fairies.

"This is amazing!" Felicity said as they flew around, making Rainspell Island beautiful again.

They soon flew to the rainbow and where the rainbow went past the human world and to a land without color.

Once they were done, they came into a castle with a fairy king and queen.

"Queen Titania and King Oberon..." Tammy whispered in shock.

"It's really them..." Tommy added.

Kristy and Rachel looked shy about meeting the Fairy King and Queen on the other hand. The two mortal girls then held out the staff and snow globe to the king and queen, kneeling loyally. The Fairy King and Queen soon accepted both the staff and snow globe.

"Your Majesties." Tammy smiled as she curtsied in front of the king and queen.

"What a darling little child..." Queen Titania commented. "Reminds me of a very young Venus."

"You knew our grandmother?" Tommy and Tammy smiled.

"Ah, it sounds like you've been told about her~" Queen Titania smiled.

"She's our favorite grandmother." Tommy said bashfully.

"I love the stories she always told us about fairies, especially The Tooth Fairy." Tammy piped up.

* * *

Later on fireworks, were soon released and half of the Rainbow Fairies raised their wands on both sides of a path to the king and queen and Ruby who had something on a pillow.

"Oh, this is all so magical and wonderful." Emi smiled.

Akito smiled as he felt happy to see Emi so happy and having a wonderful time with The Rainbow Fairies. The king and queen soon came over to them with what looked like glass like amulets in the shape of hearts.

"Oh, thank you!" Emi beamed brightly.

"Hm... Kinda makes me think of the Equestrian Pink Hearts of Courage," Akito smiled. "Thank you, sir and ma'am, they'll be worn proudly."

"I'm sure they will be." Queen Titania smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

Three months soon passed in the book. Tommy and Tammy seemed nervous about the time skip, but everyone else seemed fine due to them being on many adventures before this, but the Turner siblings seemed new to the adventure world, but their new friends explained what they needed to know since they were new to this whole adventure thing, and calmed down.

"I just hope Mom and Daddy are okay back home then." Tammy trembled.

"Don't worry, since we were sent into the book, no time is changed back home." Akito smiled.

"Really?" Tammy asked.

"It'll be as if we never left..." Felicity soothed. "This has happened many times before."

"Well... Okay, I trust you guys." Tammy said before smiling to her new friends.

"So now where are we?" Tommy asked them.

"This is Rachel's hometown, Tippington." Kristy smiled.

"It's big." Emi said.

"Welcome to Tippington, everybody." Rachel smiled to them.

"But Rachel, I thought you said it was a _small_ town." Kristy replied.

"You mean it isn't?" Rachel asked.

"Compared to Weatherow, it's a metropolis." Kristy told her.

"Especially compared to my own neighborhood back home..." Felicity commented.

The street sign then changed and they were allowed to cross the street then.

"I'm so glad you could come for a visit," Rachel smiled to Kristy. "It seems like ages since we met on Rainspell Island. It's good to see you all too."

"It's good to see you too, Rachel." Emi smiled back.

"I've been keeping an eye out for fairies ever since." Rachel told them as she showed her amulet.

"Me too," Kristy added as she showed her own. "Any luck?"

"No." Rachel frowned.

"Me neither." Kristy frowned back.

Emi glanced towards the four girls up ahead, having a bad feeling about them as they hadn't seen The Rainbow Fairies in quite a while.

"I'm sure there's fairies somewhere, they're just hiding." Tammy smiled at her friends.

"Just remember what Queen Titania said." Estelle advised.

"She's right, don't look too hard and let the magic come to you," Kristy agreed. "All we have to do is keep our eyes open. We're bound to see a fairy sooner or later."

"Besides, magical handiwork is everywhere." Felicity piped up.

The four girls that they walked past while still talking about fairies seemed to smirk in a mean way and where one of them giggled quietly in a mean way.

"The morning dew on a fresh blade of grass, the light blue sky, or a beautiful flower." Kristy smiled about magic in their world.

They walked around for a while, but stopped in front of a market.

"I have to pick up a few things for Mum; it'll only take a second." Rachel said before going inside.

"These oranges must be Amber's doing." Estelle smiled as she picked up an orange.

"I think you might be right." Kristy smiled to that.

"Excuse me?~" A girl's voice called and they all looked up to see four girls in front of them who looked a little mischievous. "Are you all friends of Rachel's?" she then asked.

Emi looked at the four girls suspiciously.

"Yes, I'm Kristy," Kristy smiled. "And these are Akito, Estelle, Vincent, Tammy, Tommy, and Emi. I'm her best friend visiting from Weatherbury."

"A pleasure to meet you all," The first girl smirked. "I'm Lydia. This is Wendy, Angela, and Bril. We go to school with Rachel, she's our best friend too, right, girls?"

Wendy nodded as she flaunted her hair.

"I'm sure you are." Emi said while still looking at the four girls suspiciously.

"Oh, yes, the best of friends." Angela and Bril replied innocently.

"We couldn't help overhearing you just now, you know, talking about fairies~" Lydia replied.

"We think fairies are amazing, don't you?" Angela asked.

"You've met them too?" Tammy smiled at the four girls.

"Met them!" Bril giggled to that.

"Oh, of course we've met them," Lydia smirked. "Hasn't everyone?"

"Well, no, at least until now, we only thought it was Rachel and us." Kristy smiled.

This caused Lydia, Wendy, Angela, and Bril to laugh at them.

"You're not really Rachel's friend, are you?" Emi glared at the four laughing girls.

Rachel soon came out and she looked hurt once she saw the girls.

"Hello, Rachel, see any fairies lately?" Lydia mocked with her friends. "How about The Easter Bunny? Or Goldilocks and the Three Bears?"

Emi felt very angry on the inside when Rachel was being teased for believing in fairies.

 **'Throw food at those girls; make them pay for making fun of Rachel.'** A dark female voice sounding like Emi said in her mind.

Emi blinked as she felt like she really wanted to, even though it was crude.

"You said you've seen them." Kristy frowned to the mean girls.

"Puh- _lease_ , we stopped believing in fairies back in nursery school when we were babies." Lydia smirked before yelping.'

Emi glared as she threw food at the four girls out of rage, and where the food that splattered ruined the four girls' clothes.

"What did you do that for?!" Lydia glared.

"Leave us alone or else the next fruit goes to your faces!" Emi glared back.

Akito and the others had never seen Emi do that or seen her that angry.

"Now, if you could just go..." Emi warned.

"You'll pay for this!" Lydia threatened before leaving with her friends.

"That's what I thought." Emi smirked.

 **'See? Now they know not to tease any of your friends or else they pay the price.'** The dark Emi voice told her in her mind.

Emi was a little curious of this voice, but kept it to herself for now.

"Emi, are you feeling alright?" Akito asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, they should just know better than to mess with my friends." Emi replied, a bit firmly.

"And how do you feel after getting that out of your system?" Rachel asked Emi.

"Great!" Emi smiled. "I feel like a giant weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

"I've never seen this side of you before." Akito said to her as he knew her better than the others.

"It felt so good to teach those girls a lesson." Emi smiled.

"Heh... I'm sure it was..." Akito said. "You okay, Rachel?"

"L-Let's just get to my house..." Rachel suggested.

* * *

They soon started to make their way to Rachel's house.

"You _do_ believe in fairies, Rachel... We all do." Kristy said to her best friend.

"Yes, but I don't believe in letting everyone know about it," Rachel frowned. "Especially Lydia."

"So, I'm guessing those girls are the 'popular' girls or should I say the mean girls?" Estelle asked.

"Well, um... Yes, they are..." Rachel admitted as she stared at the ground while walking them to her home.

"They're just bullies, you shouldn't let them control you." Vincent advised.

"Yeah, they just do that to get under your skin and do whatever they want out of their own enjoyment." Akito added.

"If you stand up to bullies, they almost always stand down," Estelle added. "Our dad taught us that."

"Plus, we could be thankful they didn't hear us talking about goblins too." Kristy helped.

Rachel let out a small chuckle. "Good point."

They continued making their way to Rachel's house.

"Oh, it's beautiful..." Emi said once they came in front of Rachel's house. "It reminds me a lot of my house with my parents and brother."

They soon went inside the house.

* * *

"Oh, thank you, dear, I'm glad you're back," The woman smiled to Rachel once she came to the door with the groceries. "I have some beautiful news, I've just got to tell you."

The others smiled politely, wondering what she could be talking about.

"You're going to make double chocolate brownies?" Rachel guessed hopefully.

Rachel's mom already knew why her daughter guessed that.

"Can she be right just this once?" Vincent smiled sheepishly to the adult woman.

"Alright, alright, I can take a hint," Rachel's mother chuckled as she brought out a pack from the shopping bag. "One batch of double chocolate brownies coming right up, but that's not my news. I've just confirmed the final details. Our Tippington's Nature Guide Troop is going to The Summer Jamboree!"

"Wow, that sounds great, Mum!" Rachel smiled.

"That sounds like fun." Kristy agreed.

"And the best part is, it's being held on Rainspell Island." Rachel's mother smiled back as she began to bake.

"Rainspell Island!" The group repeated in excitement.

Rachel soon remembered of who else would be in the group as she frowned.

"That's where you all met on Spring Holidays, remember?" Rachel's mother smiled to the girls.

"How could we forget?" Kristy smiled back before facing Rachel. "With any luck, we might meet some other friends we've got to know while we were there."

"Yeah, great." Rachel mumbled before leaving the kitchen.

Emi was confused why Rachel wasn't excited anymore until she had an idea why.

"I thought she'd be more excited." Rachel's mother said as she stirred.

"Ma'am, does a girl named Lydia happen to belong to your troop?" Emi asked.

"Yes, she does," Rachel's mother confirmed. "Do you know her, dear?"

"We kinda met her and her group of mean girls today." Estelle told her.

"Mean girls?" Rachel's mother replied.

"Oui, they're chiennes, pardon my French." Felicity said, using a crude word, but said it in French so it wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Oh, perhaps they were just having a bad day." Rachel's mother replied as she stirred the bowl.

"They laughed at us after they overheard us start talking about fairies and even started to tease Rachel for still believing in them." Emi told her firmly.

"Oh... That's not very nice..." Rachel's mother tutted to that. "I better have a word with them."

"They'll just defend themselves, make themselves seem innocent," Estelle sighed before she saw Kristy no longer in the kitchen. "Ma'am, where's Rachel's room?"

"Upstairs on the left." Rachel's mother informed.

"Thank you." Estelle replied in gratitude as she was sure Rachel would be up there. She and the others soon went upstairs to the girl's bedroom.

Rachel stared inside one of her drawers to show that she had her fairy amulet inside of there.

"Why are you hiding your amulet?" Tammy asked from the door-frame.

"I'm not hiding it," Rachel said, leaning against the drawer to shut it. "I'm just... Putting it away in a safe place. I'd hate to break it or lose it."

"Or let Lydia or her friends see is?" Kristy asked.

Rachel gasped to that and soon looked down. "That most of all..." She then mumbled in dismay. "The teasing will never end."

"Just ignore her..." Felicity advised.

"It's easier said than done, none of you have to go to school with her," Rachel frowned. "We have to be more careful, guys. We're too old to believe in fairies."

"But they're real." Emi told her.

"You've seen them!" Tommy added.

"We even all got to fly with them," Vincent smiled. "If you ask us, the world would be a much better place if everybody believed in fairies."

Rachel simply walked away from them, going into a far corner of her bedroom. Estelle frowned before opening the dresser drawer where Rachel's amulet was placed in.

"Oh, Rachel... You just can't let them get to you like that..." Felicity said a bit softly.

Rachel just sighed as she sat down at her desk. Estelle knew just what to do. A few birds soon flew in from the window. Emi came to the birds with a friendly smile as they reminded her a bit of Pidgey. Estelle smiled as she began to put the amulet around Rachel's neck.

Rachel soon noticed this and saw who put it around her neck. Estelle smiled to Rachel with encouragement. Eventually, the amulets began to glow like rainbows and they seemed to all grow wings, and where they were soon at the size of fairies.

"I guess we can call this 'Fairying-Up'." Estelle giggled as this made her think of when the adults would pony-up back when they were students in Canterlot High School.

"Good one, Sis." Akito smiled back as they flew out the window.

* * *

They began to fly all around. They soon passed a cat who fell asleep on the rooftops and soon sprinkled some rainbow magic onto it. The cat woke up and looked surprised at what was happening. Lydia and her friends were looking in one shopping window as the group passe by while flying and Bril seemed to be amazed. She started to rub her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Everyone smiled as Rachel enjoyed the slight despite the bully trouble she faced earlier. They soon flew back into the Walker household and Kristy and Rachel shared a laugh on the blonde girl's bed together.

"Glad to see you're smiling again." Estelle smiled at Rachel.

"You guys are the best." Rachel smiled back.

"What are friends for?" Vincent asked.

Rachel smiled as she felt a lot better than she did when they faced Lydia and her friends.

"Don't let Lydia and her friends get to you, you don't need them in your life." Emi advised.

"That's right." Tommy nodded.

"I suppose you guys are right," Rachel replied. "Um, are you guys going to come to the Summer Jamboree too?" she then asked.

"You know it." Emi smiled.

"That sounds great." Rachel smiled back.

"Just remember what we said." Vincent reminded.

"I will." Rachel nodded.

The others smiled as this was good and they soon left.

* * *

"They're doing well so far..." Annabelle smiled. "I'm so proud of Tammy for helping with sticking up for her friends."

"Yeah, but I'm surprised at Emi's behavior towards those four girls." Mo frowned.

"She doesn't always do that?" Annabelle asked.

"No, Emi's usually pretty calm and mature, at least from what we see of her." Atticus commented.

"I hope that's the only time she acts like that." Timmy said.

"We'll have to wait and see..." Cherry replied as she pushed her glasses back.

Annabelle soon offered popcorn to everyone and they all took some while watching their kids.

"I feel like the kids are on another Pokemon Journey." Mo chuckled.

A magical book soon appeared and opened its pages after Mo chuckled about making an offhand comment about Pokémon Journey.

"Wah!" Mo yelped.

"Okay, now just wish for a trillion dollars and you can pay your bills." Cherry smirked to her foster cousin.

The pages stopped flipping until it got to a page that had information on the Pokémon Princess title. Mo soon bent down and picked up the book.

"What is it, Mo?" Timmy asked.

"It's about The Pokemon Princess." Mo said.

"The what...?" Timmy and Annabelle replied.

"The Pokémon Princess." Mo repeated.

"Cool, so we now have a way to find out more about Emi's future title." Cherry said.

"Looks that way, Sis..." Atticus said before smirking. "I can still call you that, right?"

"Is this because I call Akito 'Baby Atticus'?" Cherry smirked back the same way before taking the book.

"So, what's it say?" Timmy asked.

"Hmm... Emi's powers should be developing soon..." Mo muttered as she took a look. "Oh, um, there seems to be a dark side involved within Emi."

"Oh, you don't mean like when Atticus was easily manipulated by Sombra when we were in school, do you?" Cherry asked, a bit nervous.

"Please don't let it mean like that." Timmy begged.

"Well, it's hard to say, but I doubt it..." Mo said as she took a look. "There's a dark side of Emi that wants to come out which made her do what she did against those horrible girls." She soon turned the page and where she went wide-eyed as the page showed one Pokémon Princess that looked kind and another one that looked evil.

Cherry and Atticus came beside Mo to check this out.

"Is that Emi?" Timmy asked, pointing to the dark and rather evil version of Emi.

"It's what will be if her dark side over takes her." Mo frowned.

"Oh, dear..." Annabelle frowned back to that. "There must be something we can do."

"Please tell us that there's something we can do." Timmy begged.

"Hold on, it's on the next page..." Mo said.

"And it's ripped out." Cherry muttered.

"No, it's here," Mo said in relief. "Ah, just as I guessed: the power of love."

"Whew, then we have no reason to worry." Atticus sighed.

"We'll just have to hope Akito can help Emi in time," Mo told her husband. "According to this, if the dark side controls Emi too long, then she'll be that way forever. I really hope not, I love Emi, she's such a little darling."

"She _is_ a sweet kid, especially with those Pokemon." Cherry agreed.

"Totally." Atticus nodded.

"Is there a time limit?" Cherry asked.

"The book doesn't fully say, but it's at least three days." Mo said as she looked through the book.

"So then that time in Toppington was day one." Timmy said.

"This can't be right..." Mo said. "They've been gone for three months though!"

"Yes, but does it say when the three days would start?" Cherry asked.

"This is very complicated, I wish we had someone in the magic world to help us." Mo said.

Cherry's eyes widened, but she then hid a smirk. "Oh, can we?~" she then asked since she was all grown up now and a lot more dependent and threatening than her younger self.

"Yes, we can." Atticus nodded.

"Hang on, kids, we're gonna figure this out for you!" Annabelle called out, even though the kids wouldn't hear her through the screen.

* * *

However, Tommy and Tammy blinked and looked around.

"That's weird, I could've sworn I heard Mom's voice." Tommy said to his sister.

"Same here." Tammy replied.

They soon walked off to go and join the others as they were going to stay at Rachel's for the night like Kristy was.


	4. Chapter 4

"This is our guest room." Mrs. Walker told the kids, showing a spare room which plenty of beds for them all to share.

"Amazing." Emi smiled.

"I hope it's comfortable enough." Mrs. Walker smiled back.

"It's perfect, thank you so much." Vincent said to her.

"Yes, thank you." Estelle smiled.

"Holler if you need anything," Mrs. Walker smiled back. "It's so nice to meet some friends of Rachel."

"Doesn't she have any other friends?" Estelle asked.

"Oh, I'm sure some here and there, she was a bit shy before she first met Kristy, but she is outgoing most of the time." Mrs. Walker smiled to her guests.

"That's good." Akito said.

Mrs. Walker smiled as she then walked off to let them get settled in.

* * *

"This sure is nice." Emi said.

Akito soon jumped on the bed.

"Akito, don't jump on the bed, you know what Mom says." Vincent scolded.

"Mom's not here." Akito smirked playfully.

"Right." Vincent said.

Akito soon jumped too high, hitting the ceiling, leaving a huge crack in it.

"Oh, my!" Estelle gasped.

"It's okay, Estelle, it didn't hurt." Akito smiled to his sister.

"But what about the ceiling?" Estelle asked.

Akito soon looked up and smiled sheepishly.

"Fix it." Estelle told him.

Akito sighed and soon fixed the crack the best that he could, and where, with help from his speed, it was fixed. He then let out a small yawn. Estelle blinked before yawning with him.

"I guess it's bedtime." Felicity chuckled to her cousins.

"It sure is." Emi agreed.

"Sweet dreams, Emi." Akito told his girlfriend as he let her take a bed.

"Oh, I feel like a princess whenever you talk to me like that" Emi smiled to him.

'And why shouldn't he? After all, you will be the Pokémon Princess soon.' The dark Emi voice told her from her mind.

Emi's eyes widened nervously.

"Sweet dreams, my Sleeping Beauty." Akito smiled, walking off.

Emi felt nervous about the dark voice in her head as she tucked herself into the guest bed. As she closed her eyes, her mind sent her somewhere else. Everyone else soon decided to go to bed as they had a long day and it was quite late, and even Felicity was off to sleep. Emi closed her eyes in the bed, but she soon opened her eyes and she found herself in a different place than where he was before.

* * *

"Where am I?" Emi asked before looking around for the others. "Rachel? Kristy? Mrs. Walker? Estelle? Felicity? Vincent? Akito? Is anyone here?" She seemed to be alone for a while before walking off and she found someone there. "Oh, thank goodness, someone else is here. Can you tell me where I-" she was then about to ask.

The figure turned around, but appeared to be like Emi with blood red eyes and was in a cloak.

"Y-You're me... But... You're..." Emi whispered out of surprise.

"I'm who you _could_ be." The figure smirked.

"What do you mean?" Emi asked.

"Oh, come along, we all know you're going to be The Pokemon Princess in the future," Dark Emi told her good counterpart. "I'm just trying to help you let it out."

"Well, I'm happy that you helped me with those four girls." Emi said.

"They totally deserved it~..." Dark Emi replied. "They were worse than Jessie when she was in Team Rocket."

"Yeah, that's true..." Emi had to admit. "Jessie was a bit of a... A bad word during those days."

"Almost a little bit of a witch." Dark Emi replied.

"Uh, yeah..." Emi smiled bashfully. "Well, thank you, so you don't have to make me do anything else now."

"Not so fast, what about tomorrow's festivity?" Dark Emi reminded. "Those girls will be there."

"Oh, right." Emi said.

"We're gonna get along just fine... We shouldn't let those girls bully our friends." Dark Emi said.

"You're right..." Emi had to agree.

"And I know just how to ruin their day; if they try to do their mean girl thing again..." Dark Emi smirked as she showed, being able to make a water-type Pokemon appear.

Emi flinched from the bright light before seeing the Pokemon. "H-How did you do that?" she then asked about how she brought the Pokemon over.

"You'll find out~..." Dark Emi smirked. "Meet your new friend~"

"Um, hey." Emi greeted.

The Pokemon soon squirted water in her face.

"Hey!" Emi pouted before glaring.

"Popplio, where are your manners?" Dark Emi smirked.

Popplio soon acted innocent.

"My apologies, he just loves that Water Squirt move." Dark Emi told her good counterpart.

"Hm..." Emi hummed about that, not sure whether that was an actual accident or just a prank, and where this gave her an idea of how Popplio could be useful for the next day. "What other Pokemon can I summon?" she then smirked.

"Depends on which type you'd like." Dark Emi smirked back.

"Like Grass-Type as well?" Emi smirked.

"Ooh, are we thinking the same thing?" Dark Emi smirked back.

"Maybe...?" Emi smirked. "Depends, I guess."

Bayleef soon came out and looked around between the two Emis.

"Excellent choice." Both Emi's smirked.

Emi seemed to even smirk in her sleep while everyone else was fast asleep, not aware of what was going to happen.

* * *

The next day soon came. The kids had to wake up a bit early and get ready to go for a ride out into the sea.

"You don't get seasick like Aunt Cherry, do you?" Akito asked Felicity.

"I am... Not sure actually..." Felicity replied. "I don't think I have before."

"We'll have to make sure to bring out seasickness meds." Estelle said.

"Just in case." Felicity nodded.

"Yes..." Vincent agreed. "We don't want you to end up like Aunt Cherry."

"Or Lexi..." Akito added, remembering that one time.

"Who knew that _she_ would get seasick?" Estelle shrugged.

* * *

They soon got dressed and were given clothes to wear since it was a special day for Rachel and her family.

"Aww~" Mo cooed at how adorable the kids looked, dressed like sailors.

"Here we go." Emi said.

Felicity twiddled her fingers shyly as she went to go and join them. They soon arrived on the boat and where Estelle gave Felicity the medicine and a glass of water. Felicity gave a small smile once she took the medicine.

* * *

"Did you call Drell?" Mo asked.

"I keep getting a voicemail, but I swear, I can hear him breathing on the other line." Atticus told his wife.

"What is with him?" Mo asked.

"I'll get him." Cherry smirked.

"Could you?" Atticus smiled. "That would be a great help."

Cherry smirked and she soon wandered off to go get some help to find out more about Emi. She soon walked through the linen closet.

* * *

Skippy smiled as he was shown at a desk, then glanced over as the door opened. Cherry soon came in and glanced at him. Skippy already knew who Cherry was here to see.

"Where's your buddy?" Cherry asked.

Skippy pointed to a locked room. Cherry nodded and she began to break the lock which made Skippy worry. Cherry soon opened the door once she got rid of the lock. Skippy bit his fist as he feared that he would get in trouble for letting Cherry in without an appointment. Cherry soon stormed inside to look around for the warlock and soon came to another door and pounded on it.

"Heh... Heh... Hi, there..." Drell panted, out of breath, poking his head out.

"Drell, we need your help with something," Cherry said. "And it involves the Pokemon Princess."

"Oh, um, all right, give me seven seconds..." Drell said before going into the room and shut the door.

"One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi, four Mississippi, five Mississippi, six Mississippi, seven Hippopotamus..." Cherry counted out loud.

"Very funny," Drell muttered as he soon came back out. "Now what help do you want from me with knowing about the Pokémon Princess?"

"Uh, well, that Emi kid is showing a dark side..." Cherry said. "The kids were in Rainspell Island, and they went to Tippington, but these bullies made fun of them, so she threw food at them."

Drell knew he had to tell her.

"Are you coming?" Cherry asked him.

"Hang on..." Drell said before cracking open the door. "Sorry, Hilda, work is calling."

"Are you gonna untie me first?" Hilda's voice replied which made Cherry look disturbed.

"Heh, maybe if you're a good girl." Drell chuckled to her.

"Oi." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"So, where are you guys right now?" Drell asked Cherry.

"The Turner's house in Dimmsdale." Cherry replied.

"Alright then." Drell said.

"You remember Timmy, right?" Cherry asked.

"How could I forget?" Drell rolled his eyes. "Crazy kid wished for a fairy baby for the first time in many centuries, then had the first Anti-Fairy baby born in many centuries."

* * *

They soon arrived at the Turner-Greening house. Atticus paced a bit until the the closet door opened.

"This better be good..." Drell grumbled as he appeared, running down the stairs.

"Sorry he's late." Cherry told the others, a bit annoyed.

"Better late than never." Mo shrugged.

"So, Emi has been faced with the dark side, huh?" Drell asked as he took a look at the book. "Kind of reminds me of Trixie with The Alicorn Amulet."

"So can you tell us what you know about the Pokémon Princess?" Atticus asked.

"Well, when the Pokemon Princess becomes a certain age, she goes through changes," Drell informed. "She usually takes care and battles with Pokemon. They usually treat her like a goddess."

"So, was Delia a Pokemon Princess then if Emi's going to be one?" Mo asked.

"Well, actually, I don't know if you know this, but Emi was adopted by the Ketchum family, she isn't one biologically." Drell informed.

"That would explain the difference in skin tone." Atticus said.

"So, you never knew, huh?" Drell asked.

"It, uh, never came up, though I did wonder about it a little..." Mo replied. "So, Emi was adopted?"

"Yes, her biological parents are a couple named Rango and Sima," Drell replied. "If I remember correctly, they're from the Alola Region."

"That sounds like a new Pokemon region." Mo said.

"I don't know much about these Pokemon journeys myself, but I have been told about the Pokemon Princess recently, sometime after I heard about your kids meeting Ash Ketchum and his friends for the first time..." Drell replied. "I also had you guys on a Pokemon journey one time during your high school days."

"Impossible," Cherry argued. "I remember no such thing."

"Well, believe it or not, it's true," Drell replied. "It was so extreme for all of you that I had to have your memories erased once you came home, and I convinced your parents that it was a normal field trip."

"Give us back those memories then." Mo glared.

Drell looked over and shook his head. "No~"

"Do it, I say!" Mo demanded. "It's your fault we can't understand our kids about these Pokemon things!"

"Do it now, Drell! As The God of Strength, I order you to give back our memories!" Atticus ordered with his own Canterlot voice.

Drell snickered to that. "Oh, you make me laugh."

"I'll hypnotize you..." Cherry told him, removing her glasses.

"Cherry, I'm centuries old, do you really think a little thing like you with 20 years of vampire experience could possibly-" Drell rolled his eyes until his eyes suddenly got locked into hers. "Yes, Mistress Cherry, what do you wish?"

Cherry smirked as she knew that would work. Atticus and Mo looked excited about this.

"Drell, unwipe our memories about the Pokemon adventure we had in school." Cherry demanded.

"Take it up with my secretary." Drell replied, still hypnotized.

Cherry soon grabbed his neck.

"On second thought..." Drell said before snapping his fingers and brought out what looked like a Pokeball, but it was different than the ones the kids collected to keep Pokemon to train and adopt.

"This will unwipe out memories about the Pokemon adventure we had in school?" Cherry asked while pointing to the Pokeball.

"Open it," Drell told her before shaking his head and shook off the hypnosis. "Hey, what's going on? Cherry! Put that down!"

"Oops, it fell." Cherry said, hitting the Pokeball against the wall to open it and suddenly, a golden aura shot at her, Atticus, and Mo instantly.

"Oh, no..." Drell gulped.

Cherry, Atticus, and Mo rubbed their eyes as they suddenly had memories flash through their eyes. They found themselves meeting two young trainers by the names of Red and Blue and visiting many towns and were even given their own Pokemon to start out with as Red had chosen a Charmander and Blue had chosen a Squirtle. Cherry, Atticus, and Mo all had to share the Pokemon known as Bulbasaur because it was the only one left, and where they decided to travel with Red since Blue seemed kind of like a jerk when they first met him.

"And that's my cue to go." Drell smiled nervously to Timmy and Annabelle before running off upstairs to escape before Atticus, Mo, and Cherry would wake up after seeing their long-lost memories.

Being so nervous, Drell had a hard time trying to open the linen closet. Atticus, Cherry, and Mo blinked.

"That's what happened..." Cherry whispered. "We had our own Pokemon Journey."

"And we didn't even remember." Mo added.

"Thanks to a certain teacher of ours." Atticus concluded.

"And he's trying to escape." Timmy told them.

"WHAT?!" Cherry, Atticus, and Mo snapped.

Drell tried to get through the door, but it seemed to block him on the other side and he soon banged on the door. "SKIPPY, OPEN THIS DOOR BEFORE I TAKE THAT TIE OF YOURS AND TURN IT INTO A NOOSE!" he then demanded.

"Ahem!" Atticus, Mo, and Cherry glared as they were behind him.

Drell smiled sheepishly to them and twiddled his fingers.

"You actually took one of our Core Memories away?!" Cherry asked firmly.

"How could you do that?!" Atticus added.

"I thought it would be best for you..." Drell replied. "I mean, you didn't really understand. I thought I was trying to help you."

"If you wanna erase an unpleasant memory, AT LEAST MAKE IT JURASSIC PARK OR SOMETHING!" Cherry suggested.

"You're right, you're right." Drell said.

"It couldn't have been that bad, Drell..." Cherry said once their memories were brought back.

"I guess it wasn't so bad..." Drell sighed. "It's just one of those things that sounded like a good idea at the time. I guess I should've known better when my Oracle told me about Akito and Emi meeting and eventually becoming soulmates. Like when you and Mo first met, Atticus, or when Cherry first started dating my nephew."

"They're on the boat now." Annabelle told them, referring to the kids.

"Uh, can we talk this over some popcorn?" Drell smiled nervously.

Cherry, Atticus, an Mo narrowed their eyes at him and walked off.

Drell smiled nervously, then tried to open the door again, but it was still stuck. "SKIPPY?!" he then yelled out of rage.

"Drell! Come!" Cherry yelled.

"Don't tell me what to do, I'll turn you all into cats for 10,000 years." Drell muttered.

"What was that?!" Cherry replied.

"Eh, nothing!" Drell smiled nervously and came to sit down with them as the kids were on the boat and two seagulls seemed to be watching them, one was pink and the other was green.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Dear Guest Reviewer who is desperate to see The Halloween Tree from me.** **I'm thankful for your suggestion, but I'll _ONLY_ do the story when I'm good and ready to. Do you understand? If you do this to any other story I upload, we're gonna have to have a serious talk about this.**

* * *

The kids eventually recognized the colored seagulls as they flew down to them.

"Cosmo and Wanda?" Tammy and Tommy guessed.

"Are we really _that_ obvious?" Wanda smiled playfully.

"Well, of course, Wanda," Cosmo replied, stupidly. "I never understood how when Timmy was in school that no one noticed that he was always with pink and green birds, or pink and green dogs, or pink and green cats!"

"Oi." Wanda groaned with a face-palm or in this case now, wing-palm.

Tammy and Tommy couldn't help but chuckle to Cosmo and Wanda's antics. The boat soon sailed off and they traveled out into the sea.

"All aboard!" Akito called out. "Cast off! Set sail! Bon voyage!"

"Calm down." Emi giggled.

"I guess I got too excited." Akito smiled sheepishly.

"Just a little." Vincent said.

* * *

They soon smiled as they enjoyed their ride across the sea so far.

"Look at that beautiful rainbow," Mrs. Walker pointed out with a smile. "It seems to be a prominent feature of the Rainspell Island."

"You said it." Estelle smiled.

They soon continued to enjoy the ride as it seemed to be a wonderful day today. Suddenly, there was a glowing.

"Guys, look!" Kristy alerted. "Rainbow Magic is getting stronger by the minute. Are yours glowing too?"

"Yeah." Most of the others smiled.

"It's in my backpack." Rachel said about her amulet.

"Rachel..." Felicity pouted to that, a bit disappointed.

"You're not wearing it?" Kristy asked her best friend. "Why not?"

"Look, girls, Kristy and her friends brought a night light," Lydia's voice smirked. "Not only does she still believe in fairies, she's afraid of the dark! What a little baby!"

Emi glared before she remembered last night and smirked as she knew what to do about the mean girls.

" _That's_ why not." Rachel mumbled.

"Rachel, I thought we were going to ignore Lydia and her pack of laughing hyenas." Kristy frowned.

"Yeah." Estelle added.

"I thought we were gonna be more careful," Rachel frowned. "Could we please not give her any more reasons not to make fun of us?"

"Okay..." Kristy sighed in dismay.

Emi frowned before glaring towards Lydia and soon, summoned the Water Pokemon like she did in her dream. Popplio soon appeared before her.

"Come with me a minute." Emi told the Pokemon.

Popplio nodded and did just that.

"What is _that_?!" Tammy yelped at the sight of the Pokemon.

"Looks like a Pokemon." Akito said.

"You mean like these?" Tommy asked, showing that he had trading cards of Pokemon.

"Exactly." Vincent nodded.

"Popplio... Water Squirt!" Emi told the Pokemon.

Popplio nodded to Emi and soon sprayed Lydia and her friends with water. Emi seemed to manically laugh at this. Lydia and her friends soon screamed as they were hit with water.

"Serves you right." Emi glared with a small smirk, looking like a villain.

"Emi...?" Akito blinked nervously. "What's happening to you?"

"I don't know, but I am glad I got Popplio to do that to those girls." Emi smirked.

"Uh, well, I suppose..." Akito smiled nervously.

"Oh, come on, Akito, wasn't it fun to give them a taste of their own medicine?" Emi asked him.

"Yeah, I guess." Akito said.

Popplio soon came back towards Emi and nuzzled against her.

"You sent that thing after us?!" Lydia glared at Emi.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Emi smirked as Popplio seemed to have been teleported away.

Lydia stuttered before growling as she looked very frustrated with her before storming off with her friends.

"Emi, this isn't like you..." Akito frowned.

Emi soon realized what she did and where she now started to feel bad about it. Akito looked at her before walking away from her, shaking his head slightly.

"Is she having adolescence?" Vincent muttered about Emi, thinking maybe this was a girl thing.

"What's adolescence?" Tammy asked.

"I dunno, Mom just said when we get older, we'll go through some changes." Vincent shrugged.

* * *

Emi went to one of the edges of the boat and looked in the water to think back of what she did. When she sighed and looked down to her reflection, she saw her dark counterpart in the reflection which startled her a little. Cosmo and Wanda looked concerned, but they didn't know what to do since they didn't know Emi.

"What's happening to me?" Emi asked herself shakily.

* * *

Akito soon decided to stay away from Emi for a while.

"You okay, buddy?" Tommy asked.

"I'm not sure..." Akito frowned. "This isn't the Emi I fell in love with."

"You mean she's never done something like she did to those four girls that deserved it?" Tommy asked.

"She might wish it sometimes, but she'd never act out like that..." Akito said. "She's usually more level-headed and mature."

"Big words." Tommy commented.

"Well, that's what my parents say about her and I agree." Akito explained.

"Ever since we met those four girls, she seemed to treat them the same way they would treat someone else." Tommy said.

" _They_ did this!" Akito snapped then. "It's _their_ fault Emi is acting this way!"

"I think it's more of the lines of Lydia; the other girls are just followers." Estelle said.

"I'll make them pay!" Akito yelled out and soon went to go after Lydia and her friends.

* * *

"Stop it, you fool!" Drell called out, watching this with the others. "I ought to go in there..."

* * *

"Akito, don't if you do anything to them; they'll just look innocent once Rachel's mom sees what you're doing." Vincent told him.

"Dang it, you're right." Akito groaned.

* * *

"He gets his stubbornness from his mother." Drell mumbled.

"WHAT?!" Mo glared.

"Ah! I didn't say anything!" Drell smiled nervously.

"That's what I thought." Mo glared.

Drell muttered to himself as they continued to watch this.

* * *

"Wanda, we should do something." Cosmo said to his wife.

"But we can't," Wanda replied. "Emi's a mortal! ...I think."

"Then how did she make that Pokémon appear to spray those four girls with water?" Cosmo asked.

"Uh, well, uh, I dunno..." Wanda stammered a bit, though she hated to admit that to her husband.

" _You_ don't know?" Cosmo asked.

"I don't know!" Wanda admitted.

"Yay!" Cosmo cheered. "Welcome to my world!"

They soon saw Emi looking too afraid to look into her own reflection again. Emi walked away as she bowed her head and shut her eyes and went to be alone. Lydia and her friends glared to Emi, feeling outraged with her.

"Well, look who's back?" Lydia huffed.

"Not now, okay?" Emi groaned.

Lydia's friends looked like they were actually concerned as Emi didn't seem as she was before while Lydia still seemed like the bully she was being.

"No, we're not done here." Lydia demanded.

"I said not now!" Emi replied, firmly, but nothing happened yet.

"Come on, Lydia, let's leave her alone." Angela told her.

"What did you say?!" Lydia glared.

"Uh... Let's leave her alone?" Bril repeated what Angela said.

Emi just shook her head and walked off to be alone as Lydia seemed to scold her friends.

"You expect me to just leave her alone?!" Lydia glared at her friends.

The girls looked a bit scared and nervous of Lydia right now.

Emi stared out into the water as she went to be alone while thinking about the person she was becoming. "I thought the Pokemon Princess was supposed to be kind and gentle..." she then said to herself. "Not a cold and ruthless tyrant." She soon remembered what Quilava warned her and the others about her power.

* * *

 _"The Pokemon Princess is a princess who not only is a Pokemon trainer, but also a Pokemon healer, a Pokemon translator/whisperer, and she also has the powers of all the Pokemon, oh, and she also gets visions of before a Pokemon battle starts." Quilava explained to the others back from the adventure with the Pokemon known as the Unknown when they had met Molly Hale and her father._

 _"That's amazing." Estelle smiled._

* * *

 _After Felicity and the Fudo siblings went home, Emi and Ash were about to go to bed for the night to go on another journey with Misty and Brock soon._

 _"Me... A princess..." Emi whispered to herself. "Who would've thought it?"_

 _"I know you'll be a great one, someday, Emi," Quilava smiled to the girl. "Just make sure you don't let the power overtake you."_

 _"Oh, don't worry, I won't let-" Emi smiled before she caught what her Pokemon said. "Oh, uh, wait, what?" she then asked._

 _"Don't let your power overtake you," Quilava repeated. "It can be a bad thing."_

 _"But I'd never do anything bad." Emi said to her Pokemon._

 _"The Pokemon Princess has both good powers, but also bad powers." Quilava told her._

 _"Oh, dear..." Emi frowned, she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear more, but she might as well since this was about her destiny like Ash becoming a world famous Pokemon Trainer. "Like what?"_

 _"You might start behaving less like yourself in a bad way." Quilava said._

Those last words seemed to echo as the flashback stopped.

* * *

"Less like myself in a bad way..." Emi said to herself. "Oh, no, Quilava's right, and it's started!" She soon panicked as she brought out Quilava to inform him and ask more questions about her destiny.

"Ugh... Emi? What is it?" Quilava groaned as he was suddenly woken up.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I need to know more about being a Pokemon Princess when I grow up." Emi told him.

"Oh, is that all?" Quilava asked before yawning and settled his flames.

"Yeah, because I was not being myself to some girls." Emi told him.

Quilava heard this and had a feeling he knew why, but had to be sure of how his trainer acted by asking her questions. Emi frowned softly.

"When did this start?" Quilava asked.

"Well, when we first ran into these girls, I threw some food at them because they made fun of us for believing in fairies." Emi began to explain.

"Hmm... Okay, and then?" Quilava then asked.

"Well, when I saw them earlier on the boat, I had another Pokemon squirt them with water..." Emi replied. "And, uh, did I forget to mention that I summoned the Pokemon here?"

"You summoned Pokemon?" Quilava asked.

"Yeah, I didn't even know I could do that..." Emi replied. "But last night this girl that looked like me, only darker showed me how I-"

"Wait, whoa, stop right there!" Quilava told her. "You saw a darker version of yourself?!"

"Yeah, last night in a dream and she showed me how I could summon Pokemon and teleport them away." Emi said.

"I see..." Quilava replied. "Is anyone hurt?"

"No, at least, not physically, but those girls started it by hurting Rachel." Emi glared for a moment.

"Well, you know, as the Pokémon Princess, you can also sense if someone is truly acting like a bully or is a follower and is feeling anything but happy with how they act," Quilava told her. "Just like how Ralts can sense people's emotions."

"I'm really sorry, Quilava, I don't know what came over me..." Emi frowned as she began to cry. "I never wanted to hurt anyone! I just don't like it when bullies make fun of people I care about!"

"It's okay, just remember Akito and the ones you love and care about." Quilava told her.

"Remember..." Emi repeated as she wiped her eyes. "Oh, Quilava... Thank you... How'd you get so wise?" she then wondered. "Were you always this brave and smart from when I caught you?"

"Yeah." Quilava nodded.

"Well, I feel lucky to have you." Emi smiled.

"I feel lucky too," Quilava smiled back before looking serious. "Just don't let your dark side take over."

"I won't." Emi said.

"That's a good girl..." Quilava replied.

"Thank you, Quilava..." Emi said to the Pokemon. "You've been an amazing help."

"No prob," Quilava smiled. "Just remember, some people act the way they are because their so-called friend makes them do things she's too lazy to do herself and always wants to win in something/everything."

"Hmm... I never thought of it like that before, but I think you might be right... Thanks again." Emi replied.

Quilava nodded and was soon returned into the Pokeball, feeling quite tired.

"Alright, talk to you later, sorry to wake you from a nap." Emi told her Pokemon as she returned it. She soon saw Cosmo and Wanda which got her curious about their colors.

"Uh, squawk! Squawk!" Wanda smiled nervously.

"Meow!" Cosmo said, stupidly.

"Meow?" Emi asked out of confusion.

"I mean... Arf... I mean..." Cosmo stammered.

Wanda sighed to her dim-witted husband.

"What _are_ you...?" Emi narrowed her eyes to the fairy godparents in disguise.

"Should we reveal our true selves?" Cosmo whispered to Wanda.

"I guess we can..." Wanda replied.

POOF!

Cosmo and Wanda were now in their fairy forms.

"You're fairies..." Emi whispered.

"Yes, I'm Wanda, and this is my husband, Cosmo." Wanda introduced.

"I knew that fairies were real." Emi smiled.

"Oh, yes, we come from Fairy World." Cosmo replied.

"We're also Tommy and Tammy's godparents," Wanda said. "We used to be their father's godparents when he was a kid."

"Cool." Emi smiled.

"I suppose it's safe to tell you, but it's best not to share our existence with mortals," Cosmo told Emi. "If they find out about us, we have to go away forever."

"Yes, it's one of the many rules." Wanda added before showing a book of Da Rules to Emi.

"That is one big book." Emi said.

"Yes, they make new rules a lot, especially if a godchild forces a terrible wish from us that must be rewritten into the rules such as wishing for Christmas every day for 365 straight days." Wanda nodded.

"So, you're the Pokemon Princess..." Cosmo commented. "We've heard some things about you, but we never thought we'd actually meet one. We've never even seen an actual Pokemon other than Tommy watching some movies or trading cards with his friends whenever they come over to play."

"Well, now you know they're real." Emi smiled.

"Likewise to you about fairies." Wanda smiled back.

"I just hope Tommy doesn't imitate it, then his parents will get mad at him, then he'll run away into television and then his babysitter will follow him so she can take over the world, and-" Cosmo replied.

"We've already been through that!" Wanda told her husband. "Besides, Barbie wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Oops, sorry," Cosmo smiled nervously. "Anyway, back on topic..."

Wanda rolled her rose-colored eyes.

Emi giggled as she liked Cosmo and Wanda. "Thanks for your help, guys." She then said to them.

"No problem." Cosmo and Wanda smiled back until the boat soon stopped.

"That must mean we've docked." Emi said.

"We better let you get to it then." Wanda said.

Emi nodded and then went to go and join the others once they docked for their camping expedition for the Summer Jamboree.

"What a sweet girl," Wanda smiled. "She reminds me of Tootie when she stopped obsessing over Timmy."

"She sure does." Cosmo smiled back.

The two then poofed into birds and decided to join in on the fun.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone soon came together and began to pitch their own tents.

"Oh, just look at that rainbow..." Felicity's eyes sparkled to the rainbow in the sky above them. "It's so beauteous~"

"It sure is." Estelle smiled.

"Let's hurry, guys!" Kristy smiled as they split up into two each or a tent. "The quicker we set up our tents, the sooner we can go to the pot at the end of the rainbow! Maybe The Rainbow Fairies will be there."

"Ooh! Hurry! Hurry!" Tammy beamed as she sounded excited about that as she paired up with Felicity.

"Yeah, let's hurry." Tommy smiled.

"Mind if I bunk with you guys?" Akito asked Tommy and Vincent since Emi was with Estelle and Tammy was with Felicity.

"Well... I suppose that's fair." Tommy said.

"Pull the ropes tighter, Angela!" Lydia commanded from not too far away. "I cannot sleep in a wrinkled tent!"

"I am pulling, Lydia!" Angela told her as she pulled the rope connected to their tent.

"Reminds me of Jack Frost and his goblins." Kristy chuckled.

"Um, Kristy? The ground is really bumpy though..." Rachel muttered slightly. "Let's find another spot where we'll be comfortable."

"You sure?" Emi asked.

"Y-Yeah, let's go." Rachel replied.

Emi frowned before seeing that Lydia was even a bully to her friends which reminded her of what Quilava also told her, and where she secretly summoned Bayleef to help Lydia's friends with the tent. Bayleef looked all around and Emi gestured for the Pokemon to go there. The Grass-Type Pokemon nodded and then went towards the four girls. It was able to witness how Lydia treated her friends when they were alone.

* * *

Mrs. Walker soon went to find the kids as they seemed to had wandered off. "Have you boys seen Rachel and Kristy?" she then asked.

"They went away somewhere." Tommy shrugged.

"I think they went to that tree over there." Tammy said as she pointed to a tree far from Lydia and her friends.

"Thank you, dears." Mrs. Walker smiled and went that way.

Akito wiped his forehead after pitching his tent and some of the other girls cooed and giggled to him since he looked big and strong for a kid. He then sighed as he should've seen this coming.

* * *

Mrs. Walker soon found the others. "So there you girls are..." she then greeted. "Why aren't you with the rest of the troop?"

"We decided to put our tent here because the ground is softer, and, um, Kristy is a really loud snorer." Rachel told her mother.

Kristy raised an eyebrow to that as she pitched the tent. Tammy and the others could already tell that was a lie.

"I don't suppose you've seen three large bags of carrots lying around here, have you?" Mrs. Walker asked.

"Carrots?" The others repeated, curiously.

"No, why?" Rachel added.

"Well, I volunteered Tippington Troop to make Campfire Stew for 50 troopers tonight, but I can't find the carrots," Mrs. Walker sighed. "Several crates of oranges are missing from the troop as well."

"That's weird." Estelle said.

"Maybe they've been left on dock?" Rachel suggested.

"That must be it," Mrs. Walker replied before she walked away from the kids. "They were probably forgotten about in all the hustle and bustle getting off the ferry."

"Yeah." Akito nodded.

"I don't snore, Rachel." Kristy pouted once Mrs. Walker was gone.

"Would you rather I say you won't stop talking about fairies and goblins?" Rachel defended.

"At least it would be better than lying." Akito told her.

Rachel looked bashful.

"Rachel, I wish you would stop acting like this," Tammy frowned. "We know that fairies are real, and that's nothing to be ashamed of."

"No, of course, it isn't." Rachel pouted.

"Then what are you ashamed of?" Vincent asked. "Being friends with us?"

"If it wasn't for us, then maybe Lydia wouldn't be teasing you." Tommy added with a frown.

"I'm not ashamed!" Rachel replied. "Just... Embarrassed."

"Well, I won't embarrass you anymore." Kristy said firmly before walking away.

"Kristy, I'm sure Rachel didn't mean that." Estelle frowned.

"Oh, Kristy, wait, that came out all wrong!" Rachel cried out and went to go after her best friend.

"It's alright, Rachel, I'll be more careful from now on." Kristy replied out of hurt.

"Rachel, can't you just ignore Lydia?" Emi asked as Bayleef came back to her after finishing helping Lydia's friends with her tent.

"Well, I would, but Lydia is such a-" Rachel was about to say.

"Carrot!" Kristy smiled.

"Is this an American expression?" Felicity felt confused.

"It's the first I've heard someone call someone else a carrot." Emi said as she teleported Bayleaf back to where it came from.

"No, I mean, look, a carrot!" Kristy told them as she brought out the vegetable that had been bitten out of. "Rabbits?"

"Would rabbits take the oranges too?" Rachel asked as she found an orange peel.

"No, but then, who would?" Kristy wondered.

"Let's follow the trail." Estelle said as she saw more carrots and orange peels.

They soon ran off to follow after the strange trail. Suddenly, the station was changed to a wrestling match.

* * *

"What the-?!" Atticus asked before glaring. "Drell, you're sitting on the remote!"

"Oops." Drell smiled innocently.

Mo soon swiped the remote from Drell and soon changed the channel back to the kids.

"Why do I let you punks boss me around?" Drell grumbled.

"Shh. The others shushed him.

Drell soon used his own magic to zip their lips and smirked as they muffled, but they would get back at him later.

* * *

The kids continued to follow the trail until they heard some voices.

"Do you guys hear that too?" Akito asked.

"Yeah, and they sound like those goblins from three months ago." Estelle said.

"I don't have the best memory, but you're probably right." Felicity agreed with her cousins.

"Goblins!" Rachel and Kristy gasped once one of the goblins put two orange slices in his eyes and soon ran around from the stinging pain.

"Humans!" The goblins gasped back before trying to escape.

Once they put the bags full of carrots and oranges into what looked like an ice cream cart, the goblins took off.

"They're getting away!" Kristy pouted before taking out her amulet. "Let's fly after them."

The others agreed and brought out their amulets like their parents' Equestrian Medallions.

"Yes, let's," Rachel agreed until she remembered something. "Oh, I don't have my amulet... This is where one of you get to say 'I told you so'." she then pouted.

"Forget that." Tammy said.

"Come on, guys!" Kristy said as she rushed onto the carousal. "Pick a ride!"

Everyone soon picked a horse to sit on inside of the carousal.

"Aw, it looks like Aunt Rarity's shop." Estelle smiled.

"Let's go with horses." Akito added.

Rachel soon decided to join them.

"Rainbow Magic, save the day, Don't let the goblins get away!" Tammy recited as she held her amulet close.

The magic from her amulet soon did its thing on the carousal. The animals in the carousal soon moved and began to spin around.

"Hang on, Rachel!" Kristy called out to her best friend.

The Rainbow Magic seemed to make the animals come to life.

"I love magic!" Estelle smiled.

* * *

The animals soon got off of the carousal and took them after the goblins. The goblins were slowly going up a hill in the ice cream cart to escape before anyone would find them. Newton was being drawn by a carrot from Leonardo and Edison so he could wheel them up the hill while they were being a little lazy.

"Tally-Ho!" The group called out.

"Heigh-Ho, Silver, away!" Akito called out.

"Fairy magic, that's cheating!" Edison pouted.

"Faster, Newton, step on it!" Leonardo demanded.

Newton soon pedaled faster so they would lose the kids.

"Fast, but not fast enough, Fat Butt." Tommy glared.

Edison and Leonardo soon threw oranges at them to slow them down.

"Ooh!" Rachel yelped as one orange hit her forehead.

"They're using oranges as ammo?" Tammy asked out of confusion.

"At least we won't get scurvy?" Tommy smiled nervously to his sister.

Rachel's lion suddenly stopped and went to go after the oranges the other way.

"No, wait, I want to go that way!" Rachel cried out.

"Your lion's acting like a cat going after a ball of yarn!" Vincent told her.

"Don't remind me!" Rachel cried out as she was taken for a ride.

* * *

"Head for the rainbow!" Edison told Newton.

Newton soon looked up and took them down the hill with the others.

"They're trying to get back to the rainbow!" Akito told them after what he heard with super-hearing.

"After them!" Estelle glared.

The goblins soon opened up their umbrella and it spun them around, taking them off the hill and they were about to fall off the cliff, but the umbrella parachuted them away.

"That's not good." Tommy said.

"Whatya think, should I fly after them?" Akito asked the others with a smirk.

Their amulets seemed to have another idea as they glowed.

"Whoa, what's that?" Akito wondered.

Suddenly, their horses were given wings and they began to fly like Pegasi.

"Now we're flying!" Estelle beamed.

"I've always wanted to fly." Emi smiled.

"Now, after those goblins." Vincent said.

The umbrella top soon came off which was bad news for the goblins. Kristy and the others soon went down with their horses after the goblins as they crash landed in the middle of the forest.

"No fair!" Leonardo pouted.

"Being on the bad side always has the bad guys and their minions to lose." Emi smirked.

"Mm-hmm~" The others smirked back.

A fairy soon came out and the others yelped as the goblins got away and they crashed with the fairy by accident. The fairy was hit by the wing of one horse and hit one goblin in the head.

"Ruby?!" Akito and Estelle realized.

"It's raining fairies!" Leonardo replied.

Suddenly, a lion roar was heard and Rachel had come back with the lion.

"Ruby!" Rachel called out to the red fairy.

"Rachel!" Kristy called.

"Kristy!" Rachel called back.

"Felicity." Felicity smiled sheepishly as she raised her hand.

"Children!" Ruby smiled back. "Fancy bumping into you all."

"Oh, Ruby, are you okay?" Tammy asked out of concern.

"I'm fine, although it isn't everyday I have a head-on collision with a horse." Ruby said as she brushed herself off before flying between them all.

"We were chasing the goblins, they stole some carrots and oranges." Kristy told Ruby.

A laughter was heard from the rainbow which they all heard and not just Akito.

"They made it to the rainbow." Emi frowned.

Cosmo and Wanda also frowned as this was bad news for their people.

* * *

They soon walked along a beach and saw a beautiful sunset.

"Oh, those goblins are always raiding our gardens in Fairy Land," Ruby glared as she crossed her arms. "I'll make sure King Oberon has a word with them!"

"Say hi to everyone from us." Rachel smiled at the red fairy.

"Oh, my sisters and I miss you all," Ruby smiled back. "It seems ages since our last adventure."

"That's exactly what we were saying." Kristy replied.

"Oh, I wish I could stay and chat, but the sun will be going down soon, I better go while I still have a rainbow to ride," Ruby told them as she had to fly away. "Let's all meet back tomorrow morning at the pot at the end of the rainbow."

"Agreed." Akito nodded.

The others agreed and said goodbye to Ruby.

* * *

"Say, I just realized something..." Cherry said before looking to Timmy and Annabelle. "Aren't Tommy and Tammy's middle names Oberon and Titania?"

"Uh, yes, they are..." Annabelle smiled bashfully. "That was my idea."

"Why not?" Timmy added. "After all, my middle name is Tiberius."

"So? Wouldn't this mean that they _both_ have a connection to that world?" Cherry asked while pointing to the TV.

"We really should've talked with Cosmo and Wanda about this." Annabelle smiled bashfully.

"Does this mean I can go now?" Drell groaned as he crossed his arms. "I don't see why I need to be here. I was once the most feared man in the universe, then I had to meet you punks, and my life turned upside down. What have you all ever done for me?!"

Atticus soon reminded him of what they've done for him. Drell glanced over and rolled his eyes.

"And, Cherry helped Hilda realize that she loved you and you loved her~" Mo said.

"I did not!" Cherry complained. "I did not! I did not! I did not!"

"Yes, you did." Atticus nodded.

"Yeah... Cherry did help me with Hilda..." Drell remembered. "Why did you do that, Cherry?"

"I did not!" Cherry cried out.

"Wanna see a memory of it?" Drell asked.

"No, no, no." Cherry begged.

"Then tell me why you did it?" Drell asked.

"No reason..." Cherry stepped back.

"Cherry..." Drell said.

"Uh, well, it just happened for no reason...?" Cherry said nervously.

"Don't make me use the truth spell on you." Drell threatened.

"Oh, to Hell with it!" Cherry groaned. "I felt sorry for you, Drell!"

"You did?" Drell smiled.

"It was Valentine's Day, and you were doing a favor for Cupid and Aphrodite, you were surrounded by all that love, and Hilda told us about your break-up, and you clearly loved her back, I just felt so bad for you because I knew what it was like to be alone on that holiday with a broken heart!" Cherry soon confessed.

"Ohh." Drell smiled.

Cherry panted as she let that out after holding it in for 20 years. Drell soon gave her a hug out of thanks.

"Elephant attack!" Cherry cried out and saw what it was. "Oh... He's hugging me..."

"Thanks." Drell smiled.

"Uh, you're welcome..." Cherry said. "Now let go..."

"How you're married with a child, I'll never know." Drell muttered, letting go of her.

The animals soon landed back into the carousal before turning back to lifeless.

"Shh! It's back." Drell then shushed Cherry for no reason.

Cherry hummed firmly to that as she didn't even do anything.

* * *

"It was good seeing Ruby again." Rachel admitted as they soon rushed back to camp.

"It sure was," Akito smiled. "So Rachel, are you going to try to ignore Lydia and her laughing hyenas?"

"Well, um, I suppose I could try." Rachel said.

"I know it must be hard, but we're all friends here." Emi advised.

"That's right, besides, the way Lydia treats her friends make it seem like they're just followers." Estelle said.

"Maybe you're all right..." Rachel replied. "I'm sorry."

"Let's just get some sleep," Tommy suggested. "It'll all be better by morning."

They then went to their tents as it was dark outside and they all went to get some sleep, but that night, four certain girls would be up to their teasing again.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Dear Guest Reviewer,**

 ** _I_ was the one who deleted your reviews asking me about The Halloween Tree. I told you earlier to be patient, so stop bugging me about the story and I'll write it when I'm good and ready. If you can't accept that, then you can forget about me writing the story at all. **

**Also, Strongguy, I'll see what I can do for Fast and the Furry,**

 **and RustyPete, thank you for your consideration, and I'm glad you're enjoying this story so far.**

 **Yours truly, PerkyGoth14**

* * *

"Hello? Rachel? Kristy?" A voice called. "It's us... Your friends, the fairies~..."

Everyone looked out the flaps of their tents to see bright lights with tiny figures from the outside.

"The fairies...?" Tammy asked as she rubbed her eyes and put on her glasses.

"It must be them." Kristy smiled.

"Tommy, the Rainbow Fairies are here!" Tammy told her brother.

"Really?" Tommy muttered. "But I thought they came out during the day."

"Maybe it's some other fairies we saw in Mom's book..." Tammy said as she crawled out. "Like... The Weather Fairies... Or maybe The Holiday Special Fairies? Endangered Animal Fairies? Or-"

"Which fairy tells you to not bother me while I'm sleeping?" Tommy pouted.

"What's going on?" Estelle yawned.

They soon all crawled out and tried to look around in the dark.

"See anything, Flick?" Vincent asked.

"I see four shadows-" Felicity said before yelping as the said shadows shined flashlights in their eyes. "Wah!"

"Who's there?" Akito asked while squinting his eyes from the light.

There was then laughter heard.

"I should've guessed." Akito narrowed his eyes then.'

"Wake up, Rachel!" Lydia mocked.

"Your fairy friends are here!" Bril added.

Emi looked enraged, but she was only enraged with Lydia because she was the only bully there.

'Make her pay, make her pay~' Dark Emi said in Emi's mind.

"Aw, what's the matter?" Lydia cooed as she gestured to the amulets. "Did the batteries on your night lights run down? You must be 'tewwibwy fwightened'."

Emi was about to do that, but remembered how she treated the four girls back on the boat and decided not to do it again.

"They're not night lights, they're magical amulets." Tammy glared at Lydia.

"Gifts, given to us by the-" Tommy was about to add.

Rachel seemed to sniffle.

"By... Somebody very important..." Tommy soon sighed as he didn't want Rachel to feel bad.

Akito and the others didn't say anything, but simply nodded.

"Who? Your mummies?" Lydia grinned. "Do the babies want their bottles?"

The other girls snickered to this.

Rachel soon stood up firmly and walked towards the mean girls, startling them at first. "Thanks, guys, but suddenly, I'd rather do things your way," she then said as she finally brought out her amulet again. "They're magic amulets, and we've got them from King Oberon: The King of the Fairies."

Their amulets soon began to glow, and where this amazed Wendy, Angela, and Bril while Lydia looked unimpressed. Kristy and Tammy smiled to each other from the glowing.

"You expect me to believe that?" Lydia laughed cruelly.

"Of course not," Rachel glared. "The only thing you believe in is making fun of other people so you can feel better about yourself."

This made Lydia's friends gasp to that.

"You were right about Lydia, guys," Rachel smiled to her real friends. "But you're wrong if you think I'd be embarrassed to have you all as my best friends. Go ahead and laugh all you want, Lydia. Yeah, we believe in fairies, but most important of all, we believe in ourselves. Right, guys?"

"Right, Rachel." Kristy, Akito, Estelle, Vincent, Felicity, Tammy, Tommy, and Emi smiled back as their amulets all glowed brightly once they were together.

Lydia still looked stoic while her followers looked amazed. "I'm bored, come on, let's go." she then told her friends before walking off.

Wendy, Angela, and Bril didn't move and just looked so impressed. Lydia walked off and gasped to see that her friends weren't going with her. Emi smiled as she knew Wendy, Angela, and Bril would believe after seeing the amulets glowing.

"I said let's go!" Lydia glared.

Wendy, Angela, and Bril frowned and soon went to Lydia.

"Oh..." Emi frowned, a little disappointed to that.

"Good night, girls." Kristy called.

"Sleep tight, and don't let the Lydia bite." Rachel added.

The group soon went back into their tent. Some Ekans came out.

"Huh?!" Emi yelped.

The Ekans soon slithered towards Lydia's tent.

 _'I told you to make them pay._ ' Dark Emi told her good counterpart.

"Emi... Stop!" Akito scolded, trying to be like Fluttershy whenever she stood up to Discord for his practical jokes going too far.

Emi soon used her teleporting powers to teleport the Ekans away.

"Phew..." Akito sighed before looking to Emi sharply. "Why did you do that?"

"I... I didn't..." Emi muttered nervously.

"But if you didn't do it, then who did?" Akito asked.

"It must have been my dark side." Emi frowned.

Akito looked a bit nervous and concerned now. Pink and green turtles soon walked by.

"Cosmo, Wanda," Akito summoned the fairy godparents. "Do you guys know anything about Pokemon?"

"Only from Tommy collecting cards on them with his friends in school." Wanda replied.

"So, you've never seen any Pokemon before?" Akito asked.

"Not in person, no." Cosmo replied.

"Just like Mom, Dad, and Aunt Cherry when we first met you guys..." Akito said to Emi with a small sigh. "There's gotta be a way to stop the dark side of the Pokemon Princess! I don't want Emi to be corrupted! I love her just the way she is!"

"Oh, Akito..." Emi smiled, blushing to that since she heard all of that.

They soon joined their friends.

"I'm really proud of Rachel for sticking up for us and herself like that." Tammy smiled.

"Oui, same here," Felicity smiled back. "I wish I could be brave like that..."

"We stuck up for her first, she was just catching up." Estelle smiled back.

The kids all shared a hearty laugh before going to sleep that night.

* * *

The next morning came and Cosmo and Wanda were disguised as pink and green squirrels, and where they all felt cold as the wind felt quite cold. Even the birds in a tree were a bit chilly.

"Good heavens, the weather seems to be turning a bit cool all of a sudden," Mrs. Walker muttered as she shivered. "Come on then, kids! Let's get the race started! That will warm everyone up!" she then took out her whistle and blew it.

Everyone was soon at the starting line with each of them having a partner.

"Now, Akito, don't run too fast." Vincent reminded his younger brother.

"Fine, fine..." Akito pouted.

Kristy looked up at the sky in concern. "Still no sign of a rainbow." she then said, a bit worried.

"Don't worry, they'll come." Emi told her as she was the only without a partner before Wendy came over, wanting to be anyone's partner other than Lydia.

"Wendy?" The others asked.

"Um, hello there..." Wendy said, a bit nervously. "Do you guys all have partners?"

"I don't have a partner." Emi said.

"Do you mind if I be your partner?" Wendy asked.

"I don't mind at all." Emi smiled friendly.

Wendy smiled back to that, feeling a bit happier now. They soon tied a sash between their right and left ankles together. Wendy and Emi smiled to each other as they became instant friends.

"Morning, you guys." Bril shivered nervously as she stood with Angela.

"Bon matin, Bril." Felicity greeted as she adjusted herself.

"I think I've seen them." Bril told the group as she and Angela came closer to them.

"Them who?" Estelle asked.

"Fairies," Bril replied. "Two of them. Right in the middle of Tippington!"

This excited Kristy and Rachel.

"It was the very same day we heard you talking about fairies, and then, about half an hour later, I saw-" Bril began to explain.

Angela gasped and then nudged for Bril to stop talking.

"What's wrong?" Emi asked.

"Well, look who it is... Team Fairy~" Lydia smirked as she approached the group.

Bril soon begged and had tears in her eyes towards Kristy.

"Don't worry, we believe you." Kristy soothed.

"That's right." Emi added.

"Well, I'd rather be Team Fairy than Team Loser." Rachel said to Lydia.

Lydia growled to that and soon came to take Wendy away.

"Uh, what are you doing with my partner?" Emi asked Lydia.

"Excuse me?!" Lydia glared to that. She then soon saw that Wendy was going to be partners with Emi.

"Heh?" Wendy smiled nervously.

"Wendy, what do you think you're doing?!" Lydia glared.

"Um, I asked if any of them didn't have a partner, and where Emi didn't have a partner, so, I, um, decided to be her partner for the race." Wendy told Lydia nervously.

" **WHY**?!" Lydia barked.

"Is everyone ready?" Mrs. Walker asked.

"Mrs. Walker, this rude girl stole _my_ partner!" Lydia tattled.

Emi glared as she knew that wasn't true, but she wasn't going to let this girl get to her.

"Really?" Mrs. Walker asked.

"Yes!" Lydia pouted. "Make her stop being mean to me!"

"What?!" Felicity couldn't help but snap.

"Um, M-Mrs. Walker?" Wendy spoke up.

"Yes, deary?" Mrs. Walker asked softly.

"E-Emi didn't steal me from Lydia; I kind of asked Rachel and the others if any of them had a partner already and when Emi said she didn't, I decided to be her partner." Wendy told her.

"Is this true?" Mrs. Walker asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Wendy said.

"What are you doing?!" Lydia whispered loudly in aggression.

"I just feel that I should have someone else as a partner for the race." Wendy said softly.

"You can choose whoever you'd like, Wendy, no decision is wrong." Mrs. Walker soothed.

"Thanks, Mrs. Walker." Wendy smiled.

"Of course, dear, now, Lydia, there must be someone else who'll be your partner." Mrs. Walker replied.

Unfortunately for Lydia, there didn't seem to be anyone left.

"I'm sorry, Lydia, you might have to sit this race out." Mrs. Walker said, apologetically.

"But that's not fair!" Lydia frowned.

"I'm sorry, but there just aren't any other partners." Mrs. Walker frowned back, though apologetically.

"Hmph!" Lydia pouted as she had to sit this out.

"Ready... Set... GO!" Mrs. Walker told the kids before waving a red flag to begin the race and blew her whistle.

The kids then began to run together the best that they could.

Wendy yelped and soon tripped. "Oh! Sorry, Emi..." she then pouted.

"That's okay, Wendy." Emi soothed.

Wendy soon got back up and they tied her shoes back up. Emi checked her out and smiled and soon ran with her again, not angry about the trip.

"We should turn into fairies right before her eyes," Rachel glared towards Lydia as she ran with Kristy. "Wouldn't that put Lydia in her place?"

"Lydia is in her place, Rachel, and it doesn't seem like a fun place to be." Kristy told her.

Tammy and Felicity smiled as they had won the race.

"I've never won anything in my life!" Felicity smiled.

"I feel sorry for her," Estelle said about Lydia. "There's so much magic all around, and she'll never see it."

"You're right." Felicity said.

"Speaking of which..." Rachel smiled as she looked up.

"They're here!" Kristy beamed before looking with her.

They all soon saw a rainbow in the sky, but it looked quite different.

"That's strange." Wendy said once she saw how different the rainbow looked.

"There are only four colors..." Vincent frowned.

"You're right." Kristy agreed.

"There's orange, that's Amber, vert, that's Fern, violet is Heather, and juane is Sunny..." Felicity commented.

"It's a shame, it's like Ruby, Inky, and Sky couldn't make it." Estelle said.

Emi soon helped untie the sash between her and Wendy's ankles. Wendy watched them go and wondered whether to go with them or not.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lydia asked Wendy like a villainess.

"Um, I was going to go with Rachel and her friends." Wendy told her.

Angela and Bril looked over to Wendy before looking to Lydia.

"Go ahead then, if you wanna be with those fairy believing babies, you can be my guest." Lydia huffed.

Wendy soon looked at the group before looking at Lydia.

* * *

Back with the adults, Annabelle looked horrified to see some of the Rainbow Fairies frozen alive thanks to Jack Frost.

"This is horrible." Mo frowned.

Annabelle soon cried.

"Oh, Annabelle, don't cry, it'll be okay." Timmy soothed his wife.

"It will be." Atticus added.

Drell brought out some tissues as he looked annoyed to be watching this with the others. Annabelle took them and wiped her eyes and blew her nose.

"I just know those snowmen will uprise against Jack Frost." Cherry said.

"Why am I here?" Drell grumbled in annoyance.

"You're free to go." Cherry shrugged.

"Oh, am I?~" Drell asked innocently.

"Out." Cherry groaned, pushing him away with her unholy strength.

"Alright." Drell said before leaving.

Cherry soon walked back with the others as Jack Frost began to plot the next Ice Age.

* * *

Back at the campgrounds, it began to snow, even though it was the summertime.

"So strange." Emi said.

"Snow?" Mrs. Walker frowned. "I've never seen it turn so cold in mid-summer before."

Rachel, Kristy, and the group soon rushed to the winter wonderland by the rainbow.

"This can only be Jack Frost's doing!" Akito said as he rushed to the pot to move the snow out of the way as the Rainbow Fairies were probably trapped inside.

"I hope the fairies are alright." Estelle frowned.

The snow was soon removed and the pot appeared to be frozen from the inside.

"Oh, you poor fairies are frozen..." Tammy pouted. "We better build a shelter for them to warm them up, you guys."

"Yes, let's find some dry moss and pine branches." Kristy agreed.

"Can we help?" Bril's voice asked.

"Bril?" Felicity whispered in surprise.

Bril was shown to be with Wendy and Angela.

"W-We wanted to see the fairies." Wendy shivered.

"Well, that's nice of you, but I'm afraid they're frozen and we have to help them." Felicity frowned.

"So, do you mind if we h-h-help?" Angela asked.

"We'll need all the help we can get." Tommy replied before shaking from the coldness.

"Let's go collect some wood." Estelle said.

The rainbow seemed to become ice as they went on their small journey to help save The Rainbow Fairies.

"These branches will do nicely to keep out the cold." Kristy said as they collected wood.

"Good thing we got our wood collecting badges." Angela smiled.

"I think this is enough for now." Emi said.

"All right, let's go back then." Akito nodded.

* * *

They soon went on their way back to the end of the rainbow. The goblins soon came down the rainbow, Newton was first only for Edison and Leonardo to crash on him. The kids soon started to make snowballs. Once created, the kids then threw the snowballs at the goblins. Leonardo soon dropped the pot before running off with Edison and Newton.

"Were those actual goblins?!" Bril gasped.

"Yep." Emi nodded.

"Go back to Jack Frost, ya hacks!" Felicity called out.

The others looked surprised at her sudden aggression.

"Whoa." Estelle said.

"Heh..." Felicity smiled bashfully.

They soon built a snowbank as protection.

"Must be easy to go around when you're cold-blooded." Estelle said to her vampire cousin.

"It's a blessing and a curse, really." Felicity replied.

The kids began to throw more snowballs at the goblins.

"Goblins, you're back?! What?!" Felicity glared. "Can you leave?!"

"Let's see these brats try this on for size." Edison smirked as he brought out a weapon.

"Isn't that Jack Frost's wand?" Estelle asked.

"I think I saw that in Mom's book." Tammy whispered.

"Me too." Tommy agreed with his sister.

There was soon a huge glow which shot at all of them and they each jumped out of the way. Edison grinned to that and soon, Leonardo and Newton wanted a turn with the wand, thinking they destroyed the kids, luckily it didn't.

"Don't you goblins know anything about sharing?!" Kristy called out.

"Huh? Sharing?" The goblins replied.

"All you have to do is divide the wand into three pieces," Kristy suggested. "That way, you can each have a wand!"

"Yeah!" The others smiled.

"That's brilliant!" Leonardo smiled back.'

"Why didn't you think of that, Edison?" Newton glared at Edison.

The goblins soon divided the wand in three halves and grinned evilly towards the group, but the glow shorted out and they were soon powerless.

"Looks like they didn't know a wand doesn't work like that." Estelle smirked.

"You broke it!" The goblins blamed each other.'

"Jack will be even more angry than ever!" Leonardo cried out.

"They're not smart, are they?" Wendy asked.

"They make me feel like whenever we're with Lydia..." Bril pouted.

The others looked to her.

"She says I'm dumb all the time." Bril frowned.

"That's cruel." Estelle frowned back.

"It's not _her_ fault, I'm just not as smart as she is... Or anyone else in school." Bril pouted.

"Don't you have anyone to help you with your homework?" Akito asked.

"Eh, uh, I'm kind of nervous to ask..." Bril admitted as she rubbed her arm. "My parents are a little disappointed in my grades."

"So, what did you tell them?" Felicity asked.

"To butt out." Bril winced nervously as that was not a smart thing to tell one's parents.

"Whoa." Emi said.

"Did Lydia tell you to say that?" Vincent sighed.

Bril nodded. "I told her what was going on, so she told me to say that."

"Then what happened?" Estelle asked.

"I got grounded for a week and could only go to school and the library." Bril frowned.

"That's horrible." Felicity frowned back.

"Bril, you're not dumb." Emi said.

"Oh, but I am..." Bril frowned. "I just don't understand everything we learn while everyone else seems to get it on the first try."

"We can help you with your homework." Wendy told her.

Bril looked to Wendy and Angela as they smiled to her.

"But right now, let's kick some butt." Emi suggested.

"Right!" The others agreed.

"But first, we should get started on the shelter." Kristy suggested.

"Or we could do the faster way." Akito smirked.

"And what would that be?" Angela wondered.

Rachel and the others soon showed their amulets.

"Brilliant idea, Akito." Kristy smiled.

Akito smiled back to her in a friendly way. Rainbow Magic was soon activated and the kids were given their very own fairy wings.

"Ooh~..." Wendy, Angela, and Bril replied in awe.

The fairies were soon thawed out of their ice.

"Well, done, children, we knew you could help us." Fern smiled as she flew out with her sisters.

"It's becoming a bit of a habit, isn't it?" Amber giggled.

"I knew I saw fairies back in Toppington." Bril smiled.

"We have to go to Fairy Land as quick as we can!" Heather told the others, she then took out her wand and flew by the rainbow, but got hit by it since it was solid ice now.

"Oh, dear!" Amber frowned. "The rainbow is frozen solid!"

"Then we'll have to fly to Fairy Land." Akito said.

* * *

They soon all flew down the rainbow to get to Fairy Land.

"I only hope it's not too late to stop Jack Frost." Rachel hoped.

"Same here." Estelle added.

They flew into the land as a snowman seemed to be alive in the distance and was causing chaos.

"Oh, no!" Kristy gasped to the frozen fairies.

"This is worse than I have imagined." Heather frowned.

Jack Frost was soon seen running for his life to the frozen fairies.

"What in the Wide Wide World of Sports...?" Akito muttered.

"King Oberon, you've got to stop it, please!" Jack Frost begged as he hugged the frozen form of the King of Fairies. "Pretty please with an ice cube on top?!"

Tommy and Tammy looked to each other in confusion.

Jack Frost soon remembered that both the king and queen were frozen. "Oh, that's right, I turned you into an ice statue, what was I thinking?!"

"That you're a selfish man?" Emi replied.

"You're right! I am!" Jack Frost told her before he soon broke down crying.

"Wait... I don't understand." Akito said.

"I thought Jack was the one who needed stopping?" Rachel spoke up.

"So did I." Kristy replied.

"So did we." The remaining Rainbow Fairies added.

"If not him, then who?" Vincent asked.

There was then a roar heard which shook everyone.

"Uh, I'm gonna guess that?" Tommy smiled nervously.

A giant snowman appeared and raised his hand to smush them with it.

"Gangway!" Tammy yelped.

They all soon flew out of the way before they would be smushed.

"Was this? The _Abominable_ Hulk?" Vincent asked before chuckling at his own joke. "Get it?"

"When did Jack make that?" Akito asked.

"It must've been while we were camping out." Estelle guessed.

"Anyways, how do we take this big guy down?" Akito asked.

"Move the others." Heather told them.

They soon each carried the frozen others as Jack was put into a snowball and thrown aside before landing in the ground and they placed the ice down onto him. The snowman laughed darkly and soon reached out as they flew down.

"That was close." Emi said.

"That snowman is super-sized." Rachel pouted.

"That's it, Rachel! I'll super-size me!" Kristy smiled once that gave her an idea and she used her amulet to grow into a bigger size. "If you guys can keep him distracted long enough, I can pull out some reinforcements."

"You got it." Estelle smiled back.

The snowman snarled over them. "You are still too small to stop me..."

Kristy soon ran with the frozen fairies and the other Rainbow Fairies followed her before they soon got buried in the snow from the giant snowman.

"Kristy!" Tommy yelped.

"Fairy Land is doomed!" Fern frowned.

"What do we do?" Sunny frowned back.

"We have to do something!" Wanda cried out while Cosmo tried to lick an ice sculpture.

"Do you believe in fairies?" Akito smirked to the fairies.

"Of course we believe in fairies!" Amber giggled to that.

"Good, then that means you believe in yourselves." Akito smiled.

"That sounds logical." Sunny replied.

"So, you ready to fight back this overgrown snowball?" Emi asked.

"If you believe in yourselves, the sky's the limit, right, Kristy?" Rachel smiled.

"Right!" Kristy smiled back to her best friend.

"Right!" Wanda added with the Rainbow Fairies.

"Wit!" Cosmo piped up, getting his tongue stuck.

"Cosmo, why did you lick that ice sculpture?" Tommy asked.

"I thot ith wath a gianth candy cane like in Candy Land!" Cosmo replied.

"Wow." Tammy said.

Wanda then freed Cosmo with her wand and they moved on out.

* * *

"Can't catch us, you big old snowball!" Cosmo mocked before blowing a raspberry.

"That should get his attention." Akito smirked.

The snowman soon tried to attack them.

"Oh, not even close! Is that the best you got?!" Wanda smirked.

"Over here!" Amber added.

"GO AWAY!" The snowman roared while trying to hit them, but kept failing.

"Hello, big fella." Akito smirked down from the snowman's head.

The snowman glared up at him and tried to punch him off, only to miss and smushed his own head through his body. The fairies all flew around to trip the snowman since he couldn't see properly anymore. Inky, Sky, and Ruby were soon freed from their ice prisons.

"Thanks, Kristy." Ruby smiled.

Kristy smiled to them before yelping as the snowman was about to stomp on her.

"Hey, over here, Bigfoot!" Felicity called out to distract the snowman as he popped his head back out.

He soon tried to smack his hands together on Felicity only to miss.

"Nice going, Flick!" Akito smiled to his cousin.

"Heh, Merci." Felicity smiled back, a bit bashfully as she was coming out of her shell.

"Let's say it with flowers, girls!" Ruby told Sky and Inky before they used their wands on the snowman.

Red, light blue, and indigo flowers were soon on the snowman's behind. The other fairies soon joined in to add orange, yellow, green, and violet. The snowman roared in outrage before grabbing a boulder and throwing it in the ground to cover the Rainbow Fairies into a blanket of snow, and where they first rode the blanket of snow like a wave.

"Cowabunga!" Akito laughed to that.

The wave then crashed and they had a bit of a rough landing.

"You guys! I have a plan!" Kristy called out as she ran toward them before kneeling in front of them.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Rachel replied. "Huddle up, everyone!"

* * *

Everyone soon huddled up.

"Now that we have you all back together, this might just work." Kristy smiled down to them.

"What will work?" Akito and Estelle asked in unison.

The snowman soon shook off the colorful flowers in disgust as they worked out a plan.

"Let's do it!" Ruby smiled as she and the other Rainbow Fairies flew off.

The snowman snarled until the Rainbow Fairies soon spun around and around. Akito snorted.

"What?" Estelle asked her brother.

"He looks like Saturn now." Akito said while laughing.

"He really does." Emi giggled.

"Oh, so _Akito's_ jokes are funny, I get it." Vincent groaned, though had to laugh as it was kind of funny.

* * *

"Pick on somebody your own size, you overgrown snowball." Rachel glared as she stood on the snowman's tree nose with Tammy and Tommy.

The snowman was then about to punch them off, but then smirked and stopped suddenly.

"Oh, I guess he's not as stupid as he looks." Tommy smirked.

"Come and get us if you can!" Tammy teased.

"Come and catch us, Icicle Breath!" Rachel laughed.

The snowman then chased them before jumping up and grabbing the rainbow. He then used it as a pole and started to climb up it.

"Rainbow Magic!" The Rainbow Fairies chanted before they zapped the rainbow with their wands.

"Is it working?" Wanda asked the Rainbow Fairies.

"I think it might be, but it's too slow!" Sunny replied.

"Concentrate, girls!" Ruby advised.

"Don't let him go to Rainspell!" Kristy called out before she soon ran off. "If he makes it to the human world, we might not be able to stop him!"

"We'll have to stall him." Akito said.

"Uh-oh... Come on, guys." Rachel said to the Turner twins.

The three of them soon flew around, making the snowman's head literally spin.

"Hold still!" The snowman snarled.

"No way!" The Turner twins smirked.

"I hope you don't mind if you hide in my pocket, Your Majesties." Kristy said, taking the frozen forms of King Oberon and Queen Titania.

The snowman soon groaned as Rachel and the Turner twins wouldn't hold still.

"Feeling... Dizzy..." Rachel muttered.

The snowman soon whacked her away.

"RACHEL!" Tommy cried out. The black-haired boy soon flew off and held her tight.

"Tommy..." Tammy whispered in surprise of what her brother had done.

Tommy's amulet soon glowed as he saved Rachel and the Fairy King and Queen were both saved because of his generosity.

"D-Did you see that?" Felicity asked.

"The King and Queen are saved." Emi smiled.

"Thank you, my dear." Queen Titania smiled to Tommy.

"You're welcome, Your Majesty," Tommy smiled back before looking at Rachel. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine... Thank you for saving me." Rachel replied once she held her head so she could see straight.

They both soon saw that they were close together now. They seemed to look into each other's eyes and they stopped for a moment.

"Quickly, we mustn't let the beast cross to the human realm." King Oberon reminded his wife as they flew towards the rainbow.

The big snowman was now halfway to the Human World.

"He's gaining away~..." Felicity sang out of fright.

"Not for much longer." Akito replied in determination.

The snowman laughed as he walked up the frozen rainbow. "I am unstoppable, like a mighty glacier! Now the human world, will be helpless before my power! A new Ice Age has begun!" He then continued to laugh as he was on his way down to the Mortal World.

"Someone has been setting a bad example." Kristy said as she looked at Jack Frost.

Jack Frost looked a bit annoyed from where he sat, a bit trapped from the snowball.

* * *

The Rainbow Fairies, along with King Oberon and Queen Titania, continued to use their magic and the rainbow was soon unfrozen. The snowman soon groaned in defeat as the rainbow grew in size and it began to melt him, and where this caused the melted snowman to start raining down in Fairy Land. This of course made the Rainbow Fairies cheer happily in victory. The King and Queen even shared a proud smile with each other.

"Yes! Now, that's what I call-" Kristy began.

"The power of-" Rachel added.

"Rainbow Magic!" The girls then beamed together, and even Wendy, Angela, and Bril joined in.

"Wahoo! We've saved the human world!" Estelle cheered.


	8. Chapter 8

The snow was soon all gone and it was summer again. The Fairy Land castle was also restored. Kristy was soon fairy sized again and they all joined for a group hug in celebration, and where Jack Frost was now in big trouble. King Oberon and Queen Titania looked very firm towards the man. Jack Frost smiled nervously as King Oberon glared right at him. Lydia smirked to the scenery while Angela, Wendy, and Bril decided they had enough of her and decided to break their friendship off with her, and where she did deserve that. Inky, Sunny, and Ruby then dragged the three goblins out by their ears.

"Kinda reminds me of Brock." Emi giggled to that.

Jack Frost was soon seen coming over to his three goblins who still had the broken wand. The goblins then each tried to hide the wand pieces in their mouths. Jack Frost simply hugged them while crying as they had been defeated, and where they were now back in their dome prison.

Queen Titania hugged them in thanks for their hard work and bravery against Jack Frost. The kids then flew off with the Rainbow Fairies once all was well again in Fairy Land.

"They've done well." Wanda smiled to the Fairy Queen.

"They truly have." Queen Titania smiled back.

POOF!

Murray and Rena soon came over.

"Where have you two been?" Cosmo asked.

"Heh, sorry, but we wanted a little vacation in the Hocus Poconos." Murray replied.

"Ohh." Cosmo smiled.

"We'll show you some pictures later." Rena suggested.

Cosmo and Wanda smiled to that. The Rainbow Fairies soon brought the kids back as this looked like goodbye.

 _'You could've been big and strong without your big and strong boyfriend around, but no..._ ' Dark Emi said in Emi's head which made the girl glare with a soft growl. _'You had to choose the power of friendship.'_

 _'Leave me alone, I'm never going to turn evil.'_ Emi told her from her mind.

 _'Who said anything about evil?'_ Dark Emi glared. _'You can't ignore me! I_ am _you!'_

 _'Then why were you trying to turn me dark?'_ Emi thought to herself.

 _'The dark side is much more fun...'_ Dark Emi replied. _'Besides, I helped you against those bullies.'_

 _'Yes, a bully stands down if you stand up to them, so that's why I'm getting rid of you once and for all just like Quilava said!'_ Emi thought back firmly.

 _'Ha! You don't know how to use any of your other powers, how will you get rid of me?'_ Dark Emi laughed.

 _'There must be something I can do...'_ Emi thought to herself. _'How do I stop my evil self?'_

* * *

Inside of Emi's head, her emotions seemed to be wondering on what to do.

"How do we stop her?" Emi's Joy asked.

"How should I know?!" Emi's Anger growled. "I just wanna punch her right in the face!"

"But her face is our face!" Emi's Fear trembled, a bit cowardly.

"If only Akito was here, he would know what to do." Emi's Sadness frowned.

"Akito _is_ here..." Emi's Disgust deadpanned. "Duh!"

"Wait! Maybe if he gives us a special gift out of love like the charming boy he is, it'll make the darkness go away~" Emi's Joy suggested before gushing dreamily.

"Like what?" Emi's Sadness asked.

"Maybe something... Like a kiss..." Emi's Joy smiled dreamily. "The first time we kissed was so romantic..."

And where that was the answer they needed.

* * *

Emi soon walked up to Akito while blushing.

"Emi?" Akito asked in concern.

Emi soon took his face and kissed him right on the lips. Akito was surprised by this, but began to kiss her back and where they soon started to glow.

 _'No! Stop! What are you doing?! **NOOOOOO!** '_ Dark Emi cried out before fading away and a personality island inside of Emi's head seemed to fall and be destroyed.

After the kiss was done, they both stopped glowing. Akito and Emi soon smiled to each other, both blushing.

"Are you two a thing?" Kristy asked.

"You could say that..." Emi smiled.

Kristy soon saw Tommy and Rachel blushing at each other.

"Thank you so much for saving me." Rachel said to Tommy.

"Oh, uh, it was my pleasure." Tommy smiled softly.

The two of them soon saw their friends and his sister smirk playfully at them. They soon looked bashful and innocent towards each other.

"Aw, Tommy's in love~" Tammy smirked to her brother.

"Am not!" Tommy pouted.

"Are so~" Akito smirked.

Rachel and Tommy just blushed.

"It's no big deal." Rachel replied innocently.

The group smiled as they were happy for them. The Rainbow Fairies soon flew away back into the rainbow. Everyone waved to them as the rainbow spread throughout the land.

"What's your favorite color?" Tommy asked Rachel.

"Orange." Rachel replied.

Tommy then picked an orange flower from the field and put it in her hair. Rachel smiled as she blushed.

* * *

Eventually, it was time to go back home after the camping adventure.

"That was truly amazing, especially with those Rainbow Fairies." Bril smiled to everyone as they joined together.

"You said it." Akito smiled.

Bril smiled back until she saw Lydia and panicked. Lydia soon bowed her head and handed Bril something in her hand before turning around and running the other way.

"What was that about?" Emi asked.

"It's... It's the ribbon..." Bril muttered.

"From the race?" Felicity asked.

Lydia soon stared out into the water and seemed to cry.

"She's... Crying..." Emi whispered in surprise.

The group soon arrived to the mean girl. Lydia soon looked over to them as they actually came in comfort. Wendy, Angela, and Bril smiled to Lydia and she smiled back before she was about to cry again.

"I'm so sorry!" Lydia cried out as she soon broke down.

Emi and the others could tell she actually meant it. They soon let her calm down and let it all out.

"I'm so sorry..." Lydia frowned. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone... I don't even know what I was thinking."

Emi could understand. Once Lydia stopped crying, it seemed to be all good again. They all soon gave Lydia a group hug now that they could all become friends now. This was of course a good sign. There seemed to be a big bright light.

* * *

"Emi... Emi...?" A voice asked.

Emi opened her eyes.

"Hi there..." Ash smiled to his sister with Pikachu.

"Huh? Where's Rachel and the others?" Emi frowned.

"Who's Rachel?" Ash asked. "Sounds like you had some dream... Come on, we gotta get going."

Emi rubbed her eyes and soon went to her mirror to get ready, then saw a box with her name on it and she opened it up and when she opened it, she sound a Rainbow Fairy amulet which made her eyes sparkle and she found a note with it.

 ** _"Dear Emi,_**

 ** _I hope this gift finds you well, you were a great help against Jack Frost, hopefully this won't be our only meeting._**

 ** _\- Queen Titania and King Oberon'."_**

This caused Emi to smile as she knew this meant she didn't dream it up.

"Emi, you coming?" Ash's voice called. "We gotta go!"

"Yeah!" Pikachu added.

"I'm coming!" Emi called back as she kept her Rainbow amulet safe for another time and soon ran off to her brother and their Pokemon.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with the others..._**

Cherry, Atticus, and Mo saw a huge rainbow on the TV screen and suddenly, the kids were brought back with their own fairy amulets.

"We're back." Vincent smiled before he looked at Tommy as he knew this has to be heartbreaking for him.

Tommy sighed and shuffled his foot.

"Welcome home, kids." Annabelle smiled as she hugged Tommy while Timmy hugged Tammy.

"It's great to be home, right, Tommy?" Tammy asked.

"I guess so..." Tommy said.

"Was it good to see Emi again?" Atticus smirked to Akito.

"Uh, yeah, you know..." Akito smiled bashfully.

"That was so magical." Estelle smiled.

"More magical than Equestria!" Akito added.

"Wow, must've been that magical then..." Cherry said about being more magical than Equestria.

"Well, can you blame us? Those Rainbow Fairies can change the color of leaves and make beautiful flowers." Vincent said.

Timmy and Annabelle chuckled warmly to this.

"So... Are Tommy and I part fairy?" Tammy asked their parents.

"Well, yes..." Annabelle admitted. "My mother was a fairy, and she told me all about them before I had to move away with your Uncle Charlie and Grandfather Oliver, but there, I got to meet Darla and Amber, oh, not the Orange Fairy, but she's the niece of that woman who owned the 101 Dalmatians."

"Yeah, we've heard that story." Tammy smiled.

"So, Dad, are you a fairy?" Tommy asked.

"Well, no, I'm not, but I had a big connection with the Fairy World when I was a kid," Timmy explained. "I mean, after Cosmo and Wanda went away on my 18th birthday when I went to college, I lost all my memories of them, but when I came back home during the holidays, something amazing happened."

"What happened?" Tommy and Tammy asked.

"Somehow, your mother was able to keep her own fairy, even after she grew up, she always believed in fairies," Timmy explained. "I had to get some groceries for my parents, and when I got there, I saw someone I hadn't seen since middle school graduation. You see..."

* * *

 **Flashback**

A young adult Timmy was given a shopping list and he put it in his coat pocket before coming inside and looked around, grabbing a shopping cart, but seemed a little lost on where to go.

"Now where do I go to get these things?" Timmy asked.

A young woman was seen stocking some cans on a shelf.

"Uh, excuse me?" Timmy spoke up. "Where are your turkeys?"

"Follow me..." The young woman said, looking back at him with her sparkling sapphire eyes which seemed familiar.

"Those eyes..." Timmy whispered.

The young woman soon led him to the aisle. Timmy looked at her and soon collected a turkey, then found other things he needed for Christmas dinner.

"If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask." The young woman smiled warmly.

"I do have something to ask you." Timmy told her.

"Yes, sir?" The young woman replied.

"Have we met before? Your eyes seem so familiar." Timmy said.

"Hmm... I'm not sure..." The young woman replied.

Timmy looked to her, but continued to shop until he found everything he needed and went to check out. The young woman soon scanned his items while putting them into bags for him.

Timmy soon saw the young woman's name on her name tag. "Annabelle...?" he then muttered.

"That'll be $37.50, sir." The young woman informed.

"Oh, uh, yes..." Timmy said before using a credit card.

The young woman then typed in everything and checked the time on her watch. "Thank you for shopping at Walmart... Oh, good timing, it's time for me to go home now."

"Uh, why don't I take you for some hot chocolate?" Timmy offered. "My treat?"

"I'd love that." The young woman smiled.

"You never told me your name." Timmy then said, knowing that would be a good way to get her attention.

"I'm Annabelle." The young woman revealed.

That name soon seemed to bring back lots of memories.

"Annabelle..." Timmy smiled. "That's a nice name..."

* * *

The two soon sat down together with hot chocolate in a cafe.

"You wouldn't happen to be Annabelle Greening who had a fairy godfather named Murray, would you?" Timmy asked.

Annabelle sputtered slightly and had wide eyes. "You remember me?!"

"Yeah." Timmy nodded with a smile.

"I thought they took your memories away..." Annabelle said softly.

"I haven't seen you since middle school..." Timmy said to her. "What happened to you?"

"It... It was my time..." Annabelle said, but not meaning death, something else.

"You mean becoming a fairy?" Timmy asked.

"Yes..." Annabelle replied before still images were shown of what had happened to Annabelle since they all graduated from middle school. "After graduation, Lily the Tooth Fairy came to me and told me that it was time to live up to my destiny and leave the Mortal Realm and go to Fairy World to begin my training at The Fairy Academy, just like Cosmo, Wanda, and the other fairies. Jorgen was very tough and strict, even on the female fairies, but I had to stay there for my high school years and earn my Fairy Diploma."

"Whoa." Timmy said.

Annabelle nodded.

"Cosmo and Wanda..." Timmy muttered. "Weren't those my fairies?"

"Yes," Annabelle nodded. "You've had them for eight years, which is impressive for a mortal child. So, when I moved away after graduation, I moved into Fairy World with Murray and Rena so I could go to the Fairy Academy. They also had my brother and father keep it a secret, so they made up a story about where I went by telling people that I went into a boarding school."

"I never got over you..." Timmy said as he took her hand. "I even tried to date Trixie Tang, but... My crush on her kind of faded away within time, and Tootie was even going out with my best friend, Chester."

"Whoa." Annabelle said.

"I always felt like something was missing, but I couldn't tell what it was..." Timmy replied. "I really missed you, Annabelle."

"I've missed you too, Timmy..." Annabelle said. "So, you went to the prom with Trixie?"

"Yes, it felt amazing..." Timmy smiled at first. "I was so excited, I was finally going to kiss Trixie Tang, but..." he then sighed. "When we kissed... I felt nothing."

Annabelle was relieved to hear that.

"I've had a crush on her since Kindergarten..." Timmy said.

"I really missed you when I went to the Fairy Academy..." Annabelle said. "Also, I was trying to see if I could do something for you... I know how much Cosmo and Wanda meant to you, I even felt like they were better parents to you than your own parents, so... We have to go to the Fairy Council together to see if you're eligible to get them back. After they had to leave you, they retired from being fairy godparents because they missed you so much."

"Whoa." Timmy said.

"They want you to come as soon as possible..." Annabelle said to him.

Timmy gulped, a bit nervously. "Well, okay... I suppose I can stand up to The Fairy Council."

* * *

After sometime, they met up with The Fairy Council.

"Were you scared, Daddy?" Tammy's voice asked.

"I kept pretty cool about it." Timmy's voice replied.

Timmy straightened out his tie as he walked with Annabelle as she wore a dress as they came to the council building and when they came inside, they saw three hooded figures behind a table and some fairies were in the audience as witnesses while Cosmo and Wanda sat at their own table.

"This is like my third time in court." Timmy whispered to Annabelle.

"The _third_ time?!" Annabelle replied, though quietly and shocked, in concern.

Timmy soon whispered to her the other two times he was in court with the fairies. Annabelle looked a bit overwhelmed by that.

"Timothy Tiberius Turner, we meet again," The fairy in the middle addressed. "You were the godchild of Cosmo Julius Cosma and Wanda Venus Fairywinkle-Cosma for eight years, and Miss Greening has told us that you deserve them back in your life, even though you outgrew them once you were accepted into Dimmsdale University."

Cosmo and Wanda hoped that they would be back with Timmy.

"You have made irresponsible wishes back in your time." Another fairy said.

"What kid hasn't?" Timmy smiled nervously and bashfully.

Annabelle looked nervous for Timmy as she sat by him for comfort and support.

"He's right." Cosmo smiled.

The Fairy Council glanced at Cosmo. Cosmo shivered nervously since he was usually abused by the Fairy Council for their own sick and twisted amusement.

"Your Honors, I know Timmy can be a bit sneaky as a godchild, but he always has good intentions," Annabelle told the Fairy Council. "He's very generous when he wants to be, especially with those he cares about. Cosmo and Wanda make him feel safe, and they've always been there for him like how Murray was for me when I first moved into town, and that was even before I knew Timmy. Timmy may be too old for fairies now, but I think he deserves to have them there for him when his friends and family cannot, just like in the old days."

Timmy smiled as Annabelle thought he deserved Cosmo and Wanda back. The Council Members whispered to each other as they felt touched by Annabelle's words.

"Very well," The lead Council Member replied. "Permission Granted!"

This caused Timmy, Wanda, and Cosmo to cheer. Annabelle smiled to them. A seal of approval was soon stamped and Cosmo and Wanda were now for Timmy's to keep for as long as he wanted. Annabelle smiled to that and Timmy looked back to her with a smile back like when Pongo and Perdita had first met each other. Cosmo and Wanda could already tell what this meant.

* * *

Years had passed and Timmy graduated from Dimmsdale University, and he soon decided to move in with Annabelle and her family since he liked them a lot better than his parents, even if Charlie was mean sometimes. Mr. and Mrs. Turner looked a bit emotional as Timmy moved far, far away from them. They actually seemed like they would miss him a lot. Images were shown of soon Cosmo and Wanda being there for everything, such as Timmy and Annabelle going on dates as they spent more and more time together to eventually Timmy proposing to Annabelle and their wedding day, and there was an older Annabelle shown with Timmy as she carried two newborn babies in her arms wrapped in a pink blanket and the other had a blue blanket.

* * *

"And that's why we still have Cosmo and Wanda." Timmy now concluded.

"Aw!" Tammy smiled.

"That's amazing!" Tommy beamed.

Cosmo and Wanda smiled back to that as did the Fudo family while Cherry gave a small smirk which was her way of smiling. Tommy's amulet soon started to glow. The boy looked down to his amulet and looked back to everyone.

"Whatcha got there, Skippy?" Cherry asked in a playful way with a small smirk, leaning over the boy.

"It's my amulet from The Rainbow Fairies," Tommy told her. "And it's glowing."

"I know, I'm just teasin'..." Cherry gave a small smirk. "Anyone know why his is glowing?"

The kids then took out their own amulets to see if they were glowing too. As if by magic, a familiar mother and daughter then appeared with her friends. Everyone winced from the colorful glow before looking in surprise to see who was there with them.

"Where are we?" Rachel asked.

"This isn't Tippington..." Mrs. Walker said to her daughter.

"You're back..." Tommy said to the girls.

"Oh, Tommy, it's good to see you again," Rachel smiled to him. "I thought you disappeared."

"We were teleported back here." Tammy said.

"Well, I'm glad to see you all again." Rachel smiled before hugging Tommy.

"I'm glad to see you again too, Rachel." Tommy blushed.

"But how did we get here?" Kristy asked.

"My amulet glowed and you suddenly came here." Tommy told them.

"Your amulet?" Mrs. Walker asked out of confusion.

"It's a long story, Mum..." Rachel said.

Kristy nodded in agreement.

"I'll make dinner." Annabelle decided as she soon left the living room.

"Yay!" Tammy smiled.

* * *

Everyone soon got settled in as Rachel began to tell her mother everything and about their adventure with the Rainbow Fairies.

"So I see..." Mrs. Walker replied.

"Thank goodness we stopped Jack Frost's snowman." Akito said.

"This is a lot to take in..." Mrs. Walker said. "Where's your bathroom?"

"Upstairs and second door on the right." Timmy replied.

"Thank you." Mrs. Walker nodded and went that way.

"This is so amazing." Wendy said.

"It would help bring some neighbors in the neighborhood," Timmy chuckled. "I should call AJ and Teresa sometime to meet you guys."

"So Teresa and AJ finally committed..." Atticus smirked. "I'll have to tell my little sister."

This was pretty big for everyone as they took some time to accept it. Cosmo and Wanda smiled to this from inside of their fish bowl as another adventure had come and gone until the next time.

The End


End file.
